<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guardian - A My Inner Demons AU Fanfic One-shots and Requests Collection by Taealdi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333205">The Guardian - A My Inner Demons AU Fanfic One-shots and Requests Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taealdi/pseuds/Taealdi'>Taealdi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MID - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), My inner demons, aphmau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lime, Self-Indulgent, Shameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taealdi/pseuds/Taealdi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I suggested it, some of you went with it, so here we are!<br/>Let's write some one-shots while we wait for Season Two of My Inner Demons to get underway.<br/>As always, feedback is appreciated and welcome. Also feel free to attach any additional requests to this work.<br/>Let's just have fun with it.</p><p>This is a work of fanfiction. All characters (except Emerald) belong to Aphmau / Jessica Bravura.<br/>Please don't sue me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asch / Ava, Pierce / OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Late-Night Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This particular one-shot takes place at the end of Chapter 17, when Rhys comes to visit Emerald in her room after the "disastrous" movie date and subsequent kiss. He's looking for answers...<br/>Then again, so is Emerald.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she almost missed the soft knock on her door. She jumped slightly, caught off guard by the sudden possibility of a visitor. "Wh-who's there?"</p><p>"May I come in, Dame Emerald?"</p><p>She froze, hardly believing who had come to visit her. "S-sure, Rhys. Door's unlocked."</p><p>The spectacled Daemos opened the door, slipping in and closing it quickly behind him. The move seemed odd to her, but she couldn't explain exactly why. It might have had something to do with the deep blush still tinging his cheeks. "I believe we need to have a talk. Just the two of us."</p><p>The veteran nodded her head slowly, gesturing towards her desk chair. "Take a seat. We can talk for as long as you want."</p><p>Rhys pulled the chair out towards the bed until it was only about two feet away, turning it around to face her before settling himself. He rested his elbows on his legs, folding his hands in front of his mouth as he made eye contact with her. "Why did you and Princess Ava <em>caress</em> us?"</p><p><em>"Caress?"</em> She gave him a confused look. "Are...you talking about the kisses we gave each of you on the cheek?"</p><p>He nodded. "On Daemos, we call that caress. It is...not something done casually, or even in sight of others."</p><p>Emerald paused, thinking hard. <em>'If we just accidentally engaged ourselves to all five of them, that's going to make everything a whole lot more complicated moving forward.'</em> She met his eyes again. "Does a <em>caress</em> have anything to do with courting?"</p><p>Rhys nodded. "It is an act only done between two Daemos who are actively courting, if not already married. It is <em>definitely</em> not something done so openly."</p><p>"Really?" She tilted her head as she thought. "Kissing is very common here on Earth. Parents kiss their young children, teenagers kiss each other...a <em>lot</em>..." She let out a small laugh. "Hell, some people kiss each other on the cheek as a casual greeting."</p><p>"Earth is a very strange place." He frowned. "You humans are all very open in your affections and emotions, especially compared to Daemos."</p><p>"Yeah, I can see how you'd get that impression." Emerald grinned at the startled look he threw her way. "Oh, don't give me that. It's fairly obvious Daemos is a place where you guys always need to give off the appearance of being strong and in control, where any sign of sentiment is a sign of weakness." She shook her head. "It's why Asch is always so aggressive towards us: on your world, a leader needs to be in command of his followers at all times."</p><p>Rhys stared at her as if truly seeing her for the first time. He knew the larger human had deduced quite a few things about Daemos culture, but he hadn't thought her insight would go this deep. <em>'Maybe it was a mistake to ignore her,'</em> he thought. <em>'While we've been so focused on courting Princess Ava, we've left Dame Emerald completely free to observe us without consequence.'</em> He cleared his throat quietly. "What other...opinions...have you formed about Daemos culture?"</p><p>To his surprise, she let out another soft laugh. "Still trying to be in control, I see." She leaned forward, studying him intently all of a sudden. "How about this: why don't you let me ramble for a bit, see if I've picked up anything about Daemos culture from observing you guys. I mean, it only seems fair, since I've been answering all of your questions since you first popped into our apartment eleven days ago."</p><p>"I, uh..."</p><p>Emerald tilted her head to one side, her movements languid even though her eyes were still sharply focused on his face. "You know, you don't have to say anything. I'm just in a chatty mood this evening." She gave him a lazy grin. "Come on, what's the worst thing that could happen?"</p><p>Rhys was suddenly regretting his decision to come into her room. For whatever reason, this place seemed the one space in the apartment where she was completely in control of herself. However, he also knew it was better if he could gauge how much the woman had picked up so he could formulate a proper response...if it came down to it. "All right. Let's see what you <em>think</em> you've picked up."</p><p>She huffed out a humorless laugh, sensing the change in him. "Oh, now you're immediately on-guard again. That's no fun." She leaned back on her bed, propping her body up with her hands. "Okay then, we'll start off simple: I think you Daemos have some sort of 'translation magic' that's inherent in your species."</p><p>He started again, off-guard at the apparent innocence of her statement. "W-what makes you say that?"</p><p>Her laugh was a little more authentic as she waved him off. "You guys come from a world so removed from ours, obviously with a <em>very</em> different history and development path, yet you have absolutely <em>no</em> difficulty in communicating with us. In fact, the only words you stumble over sometimes are ones that relate to things you never would've encountered because your world hasn't gone though an Industrial Revolution."</p><p>Rhys tried not to let his eyes glazed over as she plunged ahead, desperate to keep up with her thoughts. "In-dust-tree-all...?"</p><p>"It's..." Emerald paused as she gathered her thoughts. "Huh, now that you mention it, I suppose that explanation really didn't help anything at all." She sat up a bit. "I guess the best way I could describe it would be that our worlds developed in two different ways. While Earth veered away from magic in favor of things almost anyone can learn to make, Daemos stayed on that path. As a result, you've had no <em>need</em> to develop technological advances, when your magic is doing everything you require. That's why you get so confused by things Ava and I see as common and mundane, why you stumble over the words we use to describe them: you literally have no reference point for it." She motioned towards his face. "Like the glasses: I remember you mentioned none of the spells you tried before were able to last as long at correcting your eyesight like the glasses could."</p><p>He nodded as he wrapped his head around the example. It was true: Earth appeared to have developed means for humans without magic to be able to live independent lives on their own. It was certainly different from any measures employed on Daemos...</p><p>"Hey, did I break you?" She waved her hand at him from the bed, grinning lopsidedly.</p><p>"Uh, my apologies." Rhys smiled softly back at her. "It does appear our worlds have gone in very different directions." He thought for a moment. "That actually might explain why we reacted the way we did when we first arrived..."</p><p>"Oh? I don't think I heard <em>that</em> part of the story from when you first met Ava."</p><p>"We were not...prepared for the environment when we first came through. The air was thick and we had trouble acclimating ourselves." He paused as he remembered. "It was bright, and heavy, and hard to breathe."</p><p>"Hmm." Emerald let out a soft hum as she thought. "It...<em>could've</em> been the pollution in the air. If Daemos doesn't have technology like Earth, then it makes sense you wouldn't have the same air composition that we do." She grinned at him. "But hey, at least you guys got lucky to find a world with a mostly compatible climate."</p><p>"Lady Grandma and I did our research well."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure you did." She relaxed back on her hands again. "What's a little odd to me is some of the words that don't seem to translate for you guys."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"Cooking, for one. You all really seem to enjoy the food I make, but it was a bit confusing when you didn't seem to know how it was made." Emerald focused back on his face. "Do Daemos use magic to create all their meals? Or do you, like, go out and absorb moonlight or something when Ava and I are asleep?"</p><p>The last part was so absurd, Rhys couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled out. "Of course not! We eat food just as you do. The fact of the matter is, we only need a fraction of what you humans consume to survive."</p><p>"And yet, with all your wondrous magic, it never occurred to anyone on Daemos to make something like ice cream?"</p><p>"That -" The Daemos cut himself off as he considered her words. "I...do not actually know why we have not developed something similar."</p><p>Emerald raised her hand, like a student waiting to be called on by the teacher. "Care to hear my idea?"</p><p>Rhys shook himself from his musings, flashing her an inviting smile. "Of course."</p><p>"You guys don't have animals."</p><p>The response made his expression falter. "Wha -"</p><p>"Animals. Like Johnny Cat." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "If you guys need to hide your horns because they 'glow' when you're hunting, then what exactly are you hunting?"</p><p>"When did -?"</p><p>"Leif. On the day you first went out with Ava and discovered the joy of ice cream."</p><p>Rhys paused, trying to think back to that day, his eyes subtly widening as he recalled the incident in question.<em> 'She remembers things like that?'</em> he thought worriedly. He frowned as he realized none of them had been as careful about maintaining a consistent story as they should've been...</p><p>...and now it was coming back to haunt them. Instead of panicking, the Daemos straightened up to meet her gaze as well. "Well then, what do <em>you</em> think we hunt?"</p><p>She shook her head. "I'm not answering that. It'd just give you an excuse to kill me, if you thought I'd be a threat to your mission." She leaned back, looking away from him for a moment. "Besides, I need to make sure none of you do anything Ava."</p><p>"What makes you think we'd hurt Ava?!" Rhys felt more offended at the fact she thought they'd injure the smaller human than anything else she'd accused them of so far.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that Asch and Leif have been fighting with each other about who 'gets to kill' Ava since you all first got here. Or that Asch regularly threatens to burn my home to the ground, while Leif has made it a habit of sneaking into Ava's room every night and contemplating whether or not he's going to stab her!"</p><p>"Those aren't -! I mean, that's only two of us! It seems unfair to judge all of our motivations based on the actions of those two in particular!"</p><p>"Well, it's not like any of you actually <em>love</em> her!" Emerald shot back, glaring at him from the corner of her eye. She held up a hand, raising a finger as she named off each Daemos. "Noi just wants her to increase his own status, Asch is trying to avoid something and seems to think Ava is exactly what he needs to get out of it, Leif only wants her because he knows Asch does and wants to piss him off, and you..." She stopped, biting her lip to cut off any more words.</p><p>Rhys narrowed his eyes. "What <em>about</em> me?"</p><p>She shook her head. "I don't know exactly what it is, but you seem more obsessed with the idea of becoming 'King of the Earth' than you do about being a good match for Ava." She seemed to deflate a bit, putting her hand back down on the bed. "You talk a big game, but I don't think you understand how things work here on Earth at all."</p><p>Silence stretched out between the two of them, tension thick in the air until the Daemos finally broke it. "What about Pierce?"</p><p>Emerald flinched when he said the large Daemos's name, refusing to look back at him. "He...he might actually care about her. Like, <em>genuinely</em> care about her. Even before you guys found out about her parents, he was doing little things just to make her happy. Like the cereal. He's shown honest interest in her since you guys first came here." Her shoulders slumped a little more. "And that hurts more than anything else."</p><p>Rhys studied her in silence, his own anger dissipating even as his concern grew. <em>'Emerald...is attaching herself to Pierce. Even though she gave all of us the kiss, he is the one she really wants.'</em> His mind automatically began to think of ways to use this against her, but he brought it to a halt. For some reason, it didn't feel right to take advantage of her feelings like this. He also recalled what Lorelai had said to them only hours ago at the movie theater. <em>'Don't make her feel like a back-up in case things don't work out with Ava. That's a really shitty thing to do to someone.'</em></p><p>He started as he heard a small sniffle  come from the human, shocked when he saw a tear trace its way down her cheek before she viciously wiped it away. <em>'Ava said birthdays for humans are supposed to be special. All we've done today is upset her.'</em> He carefully reached out and took her hand in his, drawing a surprised gasp from the human.</p><p>"W-what're you doing?!" Emerald looked down at her hand in his, shocked when he pulled her easily towards him and embraced her in a hug.</p><p>"I apologize," Rhys murmured, burying his face in her hair as he held her close. "Today was supposed to be for you, and we all did nothing but cause you trouble and worry." He gently ran his hand over her back, feeling the tension in her body.</p><p>She didn't relax into his touch like he expected. Instead, the human pushed herself up so she was looking him in the eye. "Daemos...are all very confusing." Her mouth twitched as she tried to keep down a smile. "You do so many frustrating things, drive me and Ava absolutely insane, and yet...there's something about you that compels us to keep trying. To not want to give up on you."</p><p>He met her gaze steadily, hand tracing small circles on her back as he continued to distract her. "Why do you think that is?"</p><p>Emerald frowned as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I think...it's that we <em>want</em> to see the good in you." She let out a breathy chuckle. "Because the alternative is something so frightening, it's easier to believe the lies you tell us and just go along with it."</p><p>"Lies?"</p><p>She nodded. "I know you guys are lying about the 'monster' or whatever that's supposedly going to devour your world, but that doesn't mean there isn't a real threat that made you come to Earth." She held his gaze intently. "Despite all the bravado you Daemos toss around, there's a vulnerability underneath you're all desperate to hide."</p><p>Rhys's fingers paused almost imperceptibly before resuming their track. "Does it matter what our motivations are?" He threw the question out casually, even as his other hand summoned a small ice spike behind her head. <em>'If she knows what we're <strong>really</strong> here for, there is no way we can allow her to live.'</em></p><p>A deadly silence fell over the room as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.</p><p>Finally, Emerald broke the standoff. "As long as Ava is okay, I don't really care." She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his collarbone. "You can put that thing away: it's only going to upset her if you kill me."</p><p>He stared at the human in his arms. "You know?"</p><p>She nodded carefully. "What else are you supposed to do? Here's this useless little human, no magic, yet it seems she's the one standing between you and your goal. All that's left to decide is if it's worth the price to accomplish your goal." He felt her shudder slightly under his fingertips. "Honestly, I'd be lying if I said I was okay with dying. But if it means Ava is safe, then I guess it's my responsibility."</p><p>Rhys quickly dismissed the ice spike, wrapping both his arms around her as he leaned back. <em>'This human is full of surprises,'</em> he thought, breathing in the scent of her hair. It occurred to him this was the closest they'd consciously been to each other: they'd both been too distracted after that disastrous trip to the sacred mall to realize their close proximity.</p><p>Emerald let out a soft laugh, leaning into him a little more. "You know, if we stay like this for much longer, I might be tempted to kiss you again."</p><p>"W-what?!" He threw his hands off of her as if he'd been burned.</p><p>"Oh, relax." The human pushed herself up, leaning in to study his face. They were so close now he could feel her breath on his face. "As adorable and charming as you are, we <em>both</em> know it wouldn't work out." She booped him gently on the nose. "So, off you go."</p><p>He sat stunned in the chair as Emerald carefully disentangled herself from his lap. He wasn't sure when, but she had completely taken control of the situation right out from under him. She stood over him and motioned towards the door. "I trust you can find you way back to the others? I have a few things to do before I go to bed, and I don't need an audience for them."</p><p>"Oh, uh, of course." Rhys stood slowly, not taking his eyes off of her. "Dame Emerald, I - "</p><p>She shook her head, smiling softly at him. "We're done for tonight. I'll see you and the others tomorrow. Maybe we can talk some more then." She looked over towards the door again. "Goodnight, Rhys."</p><p>The spectacled Daemos showed himself out, his thoughts even more confused than they'd been when he first came to visit her. <em>'This visit was supposed to answer my questions,'</em> he mused as he wandered back towards the portal. <em>'How did I lose control of the situation so quickly?'</em> One thing was for sure...</p><p>Emerald was not a human to be underestimated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we have it!<br/>I hope this first foray into the one-shot world of The Guardian didn't disappoint.<br/>Have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Halloween Hijinks (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What would the Daemos think about Halloween?<br/>Especially if there is an unholy amount of free candy readily available...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!<br/>Sorry it's been so long between updates. Things have been a bit busy here, and it was hard for me to get into a writing kind of mood.<br/>But we have something here, so I guess that's something.<br/>Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things soon.<br/>Stay safe out there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald knocked softly but firmly on Ava's door. "Hey, Ava?" Silence was her only answer. "Look, I know you're awake, but're probably pretending to still be asleep because you don't want to deal with anything today. I'd just like to remind you today is Halloween and was wondering if you'd like to - "</p><p>The veteran jumped back as the door to Ava's room flew open, the shorter woman staring at her with wide, almost glittering eyes. "It's <em>Halloween?!"</em></p><p>"Uh, yeah. Today is October 31st, which makes it Halloween." The taller woman grinned. "How would you like to take the guys out tonight?"</p><p>"A-are you sure that's safe?"</p><p>Emerald cocked an eyebrow. "Do you <em>really</em> think I'd be suggesting this if I didn't already have a plan in place?"</p><p>Ava let out a small huff of laughter. "Yeah, I guess that's true. So what did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Mrs. Oates asked me if we could take Marlene out to trick-or-treat this year. There's a huge community party at the park, and Mrs. Oates's Crocheting Club is hosting one of the booths. She was wondering if we could take Marlene around to the different events and just generally keep an eye on her."</p><p>"That sounds <em>amazing!"</em> Ava's face almost immediately fell again. "Oh, but I guess people would look at us weird if we showed up in costume..."</p><p>"Not true." Emerald gave a conspiratorial smile. "There's an entry fee, but it's only a dollar per person if you come in costume. If we don't mind hanging out for a bit, there's even a costume contest we can have the guys enter. Given how 'convincing' their costumes will be, we're sure to at least place and win <em>something."</em></p><p>"So, let me get this straight: we get to go out without worrying about the guys giving anything away <strong><em>and</em></strong> we get to fully participate in Halloween fun?!"</p><p>"That about covers it."</p><p><em>"Hell</em> yeah!"</p><p>The veteran let out another chuckle. "Then it sounds like all we need to do is get our own costumes ready and let them know what we're going to be doing tonight."</p><hr/><p>As expected, the Daemos were absolutely ecstatic about the idea.</p><p>"You are taking us out properly?" Asch's face was one of disbelief, in spite of his efforts to hide it. "Our own clothes, no hiding our horns, we can roam freely?"</p><p>"Well, 'freely' as in you can explore the party and play the games without having to basically be attached to us at the hip." The veteran gave him a small smile. "But yeah. You guys'll get to see a proper Earth celebration however you want. It's perfectly safe, so you won't need to bring along your weapons or have to use any magic."</p><p>"Well, that's no fun..." Leif muttered under his breath.</p><p>"And...there will be other humans there for us to observe?" Rhys seemed barely able to contain his excitement at the opportunity to observe humans in their "natural" state.</p><p>Ava nodded. "Yep. And there's going to be a ton of different foods to try, too!"</p><p>"Like popcorn? And <em>pizza?!"</em> Noi was practically bouncing in anticipation.</p><p>Emerald grinned at his enthusiasm. "And a whole bunch of new kinds of treats as well. There's even a Trick-or-Treating event where if you visit certain booths and get a card stamped, you can trade it in for a goodie bag full of candy."</p><p>"Can-dee?" Pierce furrowed his eyebrows at the new word.</p><p>"You know those Halloween decorations you guys tried to eat? It's kind of like that, but actually edible." She paused. "Or, if you're not sure, you can always bring them to me or Ava and we'll let you know if it's safe to eat."</p><p>"And there's even a costume contest!" The shorter woman shot her a look. "Speaking of which, we don't have a lot of time to get our costumes together. What should we go as?"</p><p>"Well, I know there's a few different categories for the contest." Emerald glanced over at the guys. "Maybe we could enter as a group?"</p><p>"You mean, dress up as Daemos? That sounds awesome!"</p><p>"The only problem is, I don't know how we're going to do the horns. We don't have a lot of time, and I'm not exactly swimming in extra cash to spend on expensive last-minute stuff from the costume rental place..."</p><p>"Wait. You want to...become Daemos?" Rhys looked between the two humans in confusion.</p><p>"Correction: we want to <em>look</em> like Daemos. Just for a few hours while we're at the party." Emerald paused. "That is, if you guys are okay with it."</p><p>"If you ask me, it only seems fair," Ava interrupted. "You guys have spent your entire time here so far having us teach you how to appear human. Why can't we ask you to teach us how to act  Daemos?"</p><p>"Within reason, that is. Remember, you guys aren't actually on Daemos, so there's only so far we can go. But as far as appearances go..." The veteran held her arms out wide, flashing them an inviting smile. "Let's see what you can do."</p><p>The spectacled Daemos looked over to Pierce. "If you're willing, I can teach you what to do in order to give them temporary Daemos horns." His gaze returned to the humans. "I feel the need to warn you: this might hurt a bit."</p><p>"How much is 'a bit'?" Ava didn't look so confident anymore.</p><p>Emerald thought for a bit. "Tell you what: I'll go first and let you know how bad it is."</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean, you're not exactly a fair measure for pain tolerance - "</p><p>"- or you could quit whining and find out for yourself."</p><hr/><p>"These things are kind of heavy." Ava motioned to the horns Rhys had made for her. They were basically ram horns in a pink ombre, curling forward over her ears. They matched the outfit she and Emerald had picked up at the thrift store, which was a fuchsia, short tunic-like dress with long princess sleeves. She wore a pair of black leggings underneath, along with a pair of black sneakers.</p><p>Emerald gently bopped the back of her head. "It's only for a few hours. You'll be fine." Her own horns weren't as large as Ava's. They were thinner, tapering back from her temples and gently curling upwards at the back of her head. The color scheme was similar to Pierce's, but lighter all over and fading to white at the tips. Her costume consisted of a knee-length dark sapphire skirt with slits almost to her waist, but also with a pair of black leggings. The top was a matching long-sleeved halter top with the shoulders cut out. She wore a pair of tall black dress boots, the tops coming to a stop just under her knees.</p><p>"I can't believe how awesome all your costumes are!" Marlene gushed. She was once again wearing her princess costume, although now there was a stereotypical coned hat on top of her head, complete with flowing ribbons. She looked over at the Daemos, decked out in their natural clothing. "The horns look so <em>real!"</em></p><p>"Well, it did take a lot of work to get everything ready," the veteran cut in smoothly. She felt it was better <em>not</em> to let the girl know how both she and Ava had passed out for a few moments after Pierce and Rhys had performed the spell, nor how it took a while for the headaches to fade enough for them to get ready for the party.</p><p>"Hey, is that where we pick up the cards?" Ava interrupted, pointing towards a booth near the entrance to the park. A large banner between the two streetlights flanking the sidewalk declared <em>Welcome to the Apricot Vale Halloween Fest!</em> in bright orange and black letters.</p><p>"Yep." Emerald stepped to the front of the group, the Daemos still hanging fairly close to the two human adults as she slid $10 across to the attendant. "Could we please get eight of the stamp cards, please? And you can keep the change."</p><p>The oddly-familiar woman manning the booth raised her eyebrow slightly at the veteran, but then shrugged her shoulders and counted out the cards. "Please be sure to discard any wrappers or trash in the proper receptacles." She held the cards out. "Enjoy the event."</p><p>"Thanks." The veteran led the way into the park, veering off to an open area nearby and dividing out the items. "Now, here's how this is going to work: I'm going to give you guys these stamp cards. All you have to do is visit the booths written on the cards, get the stamp, then go to that big stage area over there." She pointed towards the gazebo, which was lit up with multiple strands of the same Jack-o-lantern lights Ava had hung in the apartment. "Hand over this card to the lady standing up there, and she'll give you a bag stuffed full of Halloween treats. We can also visit some of the other booths to play games and pick up extra snacks, if you want to try them."</p><p>"Are we allowed to go wherever we want?" Leif spoke up immediately, barely holding himself still in his excitement to explore.</p><p>"As long as you stay within the fences of the park, yes." Ava gave them a serious look. "You can explore the party, but <em><strong>don't</strong> </em>leave the park. Other than that, have fun and try not to get into any trouble."</p><p>"If you want to, you can tag along with me, Ava, and Marlene. We'll be going to the booths first before we start visiting the other events, so it's probably your easiest chance to get the goodie bag. But before we do that, we need to go register for the costume contest."</p><hr/><p>The evening quickly began to devolve into chaos almost immediately.</p><p>Due to scheduling conflicts and general mismanagement, none of the prizes had been delivered for the costume contest. As a result, the entire event was cancelled without anyone thinking to let people know, which led to a number of very grumpy children who were swiftly pacified with extra bags of candy.</p><p>The Daemos followed along only as long as it took to complete the stamp cards, which also didn't last as long as Emerald had expected: only five of the booths were participating, so it took barely fifteen minutes to complete the challenge.</p><p>They all soon found themselves back near where they'd started, everyone looking through their bags.</p><p>"Can...we eat these?" Leif glanced up at the humans, his fingers twitching as he tried to wait until one of them gave him the "All Clear" sign.</p><p>Emerald let out a long-suffering sigh. "Yeah, go for it. These were pre-packaged just for the party, so you guys don't need to worry about unwrapping them first."</p><p>Immediately, all the others began scarfing down the contents of their goodie bags, oblivious to everything else while they consumed the free sugary treats.</p><p>"Aren't you going to eat?" Pierce paused mid-bite in his feeding frenzy as he observed the veteran just standing there.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, no. I'm not really big on candy." She gave him a slight grin. "I'll probably end up giving mine to Ava later in the apartment once she runs out of her own treats."</p><p>"I can see what you mean," Rhys spoke up, closing his own bag. "While these 'can-dees' are quite good, they are not nearly as fulfilling as ice cream."</p><p>"Yes." Pierce closed his own bag as well, turning to Emerald. "Is there anything else to do?"</p><p>"Well, there are a couple games we could play and I think there's also a hay bale maze. It's kind of like the Haunted House at the Fall Festival, only without the ghosts and spooky things. We could try that out, if you guys are interested."</p><p>"Do the games give more 'can-dee'?" Noi's voice was perceptively faster than he usually spoke as he gave her a starry-eyed, sugar-crazed grin.</p><p>"Um, I'm not sure. I think <em>some</em> of them mi -"</p><p>"Onward!" Asch shouted, tossing his empty candy bag to the ground as he led the way back towards the game booths. Leif and Noi were hot on his heels, Marlene and Ava close behind as they clutched their candy bags close.</p><p>"Well, guess that answers <em>that</em> question," Emerald muttered under her breath as she bent over and picked up Asch's trash from the ground, tossing it into a nearby garbage can.</p><p>"Is there anything <em>you</em> would like to do?" Rhys spoke up. It was only then the veteran noticed he and Pierce had not run off with the others.</p><p>"I'm fine tagging along with you guys." Her smile was warmer this time. "Ava's out of the apartment, you guys get to have a bit of freedom to observe some human stuff, and I'm just glad everyone seems to be enjoying themselves for once."</p><p>"I am intrigued by the maze you spoke of."</p><p>"Okay then: let's go check it out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Simple Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a morning run, Emerald and Pierce both need a shower.<br/>As usual, Ava is still asleep and so her bathroom is off limits.<br/>What's to be done?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Lime Time! It's Lime Time!<br/>Gather all your friends, it's Lime Time!<br/>It's Lime Time! It's Lime Time!<br/>The only cure for sadness!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emerald stretched as she and Pierce waited for the elevator to reach the third floor. For whatever reason, he had been the only one to come out and join her morning run, which was actually a bit of a relief. Ever since the Daemos had decided to start conserving their magic and using human methods of hygiene instead, their natural musk was beginning to become more noticeable when they needed to get cleaned up.</p><p>And Pierce was <em>definitely</em> in need of a shower right now.</p><p>"You are getting faster," he spoke up quietly, studying her openly.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Your running." He gave her a small, encouraging grin. "Even from the short amount of time we've been here, I have seen your improvement."</p><p>Before Emerald could answer, the doors opened with a soft <em>*ding*</em> at their floor. She finished stretching and walked out, the former Daemos general close behind as she dug the key to the apartment out of her running bag. "You weren't so bad yourself. I can tell you're all getting used to the air here. Your pace is improving as well." She popped open the apartment door, waiting for Pierce to pass through before closing and locking it again behind him. "Anyways, we both <em>definitely</em> need a shower today. Let's see if Ava's awake yet."</p><p>A quick check of Ava's door revealed the shorter woman was still fast asleep and probably would be for the next few hours. Pierce watched as Emerald seemed to consider her options. "What do we do?"</p><p>The veteran sighed. "Well, we could wait for her to wake up but I really don't feel like leaving you marinating in sweat while I take my shower. I suppose you could use my bathroom and get cleaned up while I eat breakfast."</p><p>"I am not quite...comfortable taking a 'shower' by myself yet." For some reason, he refused to meet her gaze. "I would like it if you assist me again."</p><p>Emerald raised an eyebrow: this was something she hadn't been expecting. Pierce was one of the fastest learners among the Daemos, aside from (maybe) Rhys. He definitely knew what to do to get clean by himself. However, if he felt he needed a refresher course...</p><p>...she was more than willing to oblige.</p><p>After sending Pierce to pick up his Daemos clothes and shower supplies, Emerald retrieved her own change of clothes from her bedroom and folded them up on the bathroom counter. Since the Daemos were now responsible for keeping themselves clean, she'd gone out and bought each of them a small bin to hold their individual washcloths, soap, and 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner.</p><p>The veteran turned on the water in the shower, carefully turning the temperature up to what she could just barely withstand. She knew Pierce liked it hot and she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible to help him gain a bit more confidence in the process. Satisfied, she turned back and retrieved several towels from the cabinet.</p><p>"Where should I place my clothes?" a voice asked softly behind her, startling her slightly.</p><p>"Gah!" Emerald whirled around, relieved to see it was only Pierce. She let out a small chuckle. "I forgot how quiet you can be." She gestured to the counter. "You can put them next to mine. We'll drop our dirty clothes in a pile down here and I'll put them in the washer once we're done."</p><p>He nodded, carefully folding up his robes and putting them next to hers as she placed the towels near the shower.</p><p>They faced away from each other as they undressed, Pierce entering the shower first. Emerald tossed her own clothes into his pile, then took a deep breath and followed after him. "Is the temperature okay? I can turn it up a little if you want."</p><p>He shook his head, standing under the running water and closing his eyes. "It feels nice."</p><p>The veteran couldn't help but smile as she watched him. It seemed he felt comfortable enough around her to allow himself to lower his guard completely. With a slight twinge of regret, she softly tapped him on the arm. "We should probably get clean so the others don't wonder where you disappeared to."</p><p>Pierce seemed disappointed she had interrupted him. "Let them wonder," he murmured almost sulkily.</p><p>A laugh bubbled out before she could stop it. "Oh, don't be like that." She gently moved him to the side so she could get under the water, flinching slightly when it hit her skin. "Grab your washcloth and soap and let's get this show on the road."</p><p>"Are you alright?" His eyes narrowed as he studied her closely.</p><p>"Yeah. Just getting used to the water." She stepped back around him, letting him get back under the water. "Go ahead and get scrubbed up. I'll do the same and then we can move on to hair."</p><p>As they both focused on cleaning themselves, Emerald couldn't help but look over at him while he washed. Every inch of him was nothing but pure muscle, each movement making them ripple under his sienna skin. She turned away, feeling her face heating up slightly even as she felt something else stirring in her stomach. She shook her head, squeezing some soap onto her bath sponge and lathering up.</p><p>Pierce turned to face her, narrowing his eyes again as he focused on a particularly stubborn bit of dirt on his arm. The movement called her attention back to him, her gaze flitting lightly over his body until she noticed the three long scars across his chest. "How did you get those?"</p><p>He paused, following her gaze before looking back up. "Battles on Daemos."</p><p>"Do...you want to talk about them?"</p><p>He shook his head. "They are in the past and do not bother me."</p><p>Emerald locked eyes with him. "Are battles common on Daemos?"</p><p>"They come and go."</p><p>The pause lasted longer this time. "Do they hurt?"</p><p>"Not anymore." Pierce's eyes flicked down to her stomach. "What about yours?"</p><p>"Ah." Out of habit, Emerald dragged the sponge over her scar, effectively hiding it under a layer of bubbles. "Accident from when I was still in the military. It...changed a lot of things in my life, to be honest."</p><p>He leaned a little closer, drawing her attention back to his face. "Does it hurt you?"</p><p>"Physically or emotionally?" She breathed out a small huff when he didn't answer. "It used to, but now it's completely numb." Another gentle push against his arm. "Please excuse me. I need to rinse off."</p><p>Pierce nodded and moved aside, noticing again how she flinched again when the water touched her skin. <em>'It's too hot for her,'</em> he thought, watching as her skin visibly reddened the longer she stayed. She tilted her head back, eyes closed as she let her hair get wet, and the Daemos allowed his eyes to roam freely down her body. He observed just how athletic her build was: she was nothing but lean muscle and finely toned skin. His eyes continued to wander until -</p><p>"Hey, you awake in there?" Emerald lightly waved her hand in front of his face. "It's your turn to wash your hair. Go ahead and trade places with me."</p><p>The Daemos was keenly aware of her body as they pressed past each other. He swallowed thickly, trying to focus on the task at hand, which was washing his hair. He leaned back, allowing the water to flow over his head and down to the skin of his scalp. After several attempts to refocus himself, Pierce opened his eyes in frustration. "Emerald? May I ask for your assistance?"</p><p>"Hmm?" The human turned to him, her fingers running through the ends of her hair as she finished massaging in her conditioner. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Could you please help me?" He held out the bottle towards her. "I am...unsure of the process with this new soap you bought."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, I can do that." Emerald took the bottle, deftly squeezing some of the liquid out and closing it back up. She paused, staring into his eyes. "Um, are you going to turn around so I can get to your hair?"</p><p>Pierce shook his head. "I would like to keep facing you, if that is alright."</p><p>She huffed out a light laugh. "If you want to. I'll do my best to make sure you don't get any soap in your eyes." She stood slightly on her tiptoes, carefully massaging the shampoo into his hair. Her face was barely half a foot from his, breath hitting his face gently as she leaned in close.</p><p>The tension was almost palpable. Emerald took a deep breath, picking up the scent of Pierce's musk even under the new smell of the Old Spice body wash he'd just used. Even as she continued to rub the shampoo into his hair, she found herself leaning in closer to his face.</p><p><em>"Would...would it be okay if I kissed you?"</em> she whispered, her eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips. <em>"Properly this time?"</em></p><p><em>"You wish to </em>caress <em>me?"</em> he answered huskily, eyes dark with arousal.</p><p>The word made her pause for a moment. "I've gathered that <em>'caress'</em> is something you Daemos only like to do if no one else is around to see it." She glanced off to the side to indicate their current situation. "No one is going to find us in here, if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>Pierce studied her, even as the water rinsed the soap from his hair. The heat of the water seemed to make her lips appear fuller than he remembered, her cheeks slightly flushed as she waited for him to make the first move.</p><p>It was at that moment he made his decision. Pierce brought her in gently for a hug, cupping her cheek softly in his hand as he <em>caressed</em> her lips. Their bodies pressed closely together, every breath awakening new sensations in him.</p><p>Emerald's response was immediate: she leaned her body into his almost aggressively, her hands winding their way through his hair as she returned his kiss vigorously. Almost subconsciously, she began to slowly grind her hips against his, even as her fingers found their way up to his horns -</p><p>She was shocked to find herself suddenly forced against the wall of the shower, her arms pinned over her head and Pierce's forehead resting against hers. Pierce was panting, his breaths unsteady even as he stared intensely into her eyes.</p><p>"I-I guess I should be more careful around your horns," the veteran gasped. Even though her new position was slightly uncomfortable, she understood the Daemos wasn't acting out of aggression. "I'm sorry if I hurt you when I grabbed you like that."</p><p>Pierce shook his head fiercely. "N-no," he answered, loosening his grip on her wrists. "It's just...grabbing horns is a very private thing. I felt some...very strong urges when you did that." He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he rested his head against her shoulder.</p><p>Emerald let out a breathy chuckle. "Yeah, I can see that."</p><p>The Daemos seemed to notice their position properly as he opened his eyes. "Forgive me, Dame Emerald!" he blurted out, a look of horror plastered across his face. He straightened up, almost falling backwards as he tried to put some distance between their bodies.  At the same time, he let go of her arms -</p><p>- only for Emerald to wrap them around his neck, pulling him back in close. "Maybe I don't <em>want  </em>you to stop," she murmured into his ear, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. Her left hand wandered down to his chest, gently tracing the scars on his skin even as her hips began moving again.</p><p>Pierce took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers. "A-are you sure? I do not know if I will be able to - "</p><p>Emerald cut him off with another kiss, her hands going back to his hair. <em>"Why don't we find out?"</em> she whispered huskily against his lips.</p><p>The Daemos was all too eager to comply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As odd as it sounds, this was a lot of fun to write.<br/>Hope it didn't disappoint!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Snuggly Sick Day (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierce doesn't feel well after returning from the Fall Festival. Ava and the other Daemos are trapped on the other side of the portal, so it's up to Emerald to take care of him on her own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The events of the Fall Festival (both Aphmau's original series and The Guardian alternate) do not play out the same.<br/>The trip is perfectly normal and fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierce felt...odd.</p><p>It was difficult to put his finger on what exactly what wrong, but he had been feeling out of sorts for the past few hours. It might have been the treats Ava had insisted on giving all of them which, though delicious, had settled heavily in his stomach.</p><p>Or it might have been the "rides," which had been both exhilarating and somewhat worrying.</p><p>Or it might have even been all the time they had spent outside. Ava and Emerald had never let them be out so long before, and Pierce was guessing they weren't all as used to Earth's environment as they thought. The runs he went on with Emerald were helping, but she only ever allowed two of them to come at a time and Prince Asch had been hogging her time quite a bit lately.</p><p>No matter the cause, the point was the former general didn't feel like himself.</p><p>Up ahead, the others were absorbed in their own conversation. Ava lead the way to the portal, slightly hopped-up on all the sugar she'd consumed at the festival and declaring her intention to soak in the Daemos "hot tub".</p><p>"Won't that make you ill again?" Rhys asked worriedly, slowing down to hang back with her while the others plowed on through.</p><p>"I promised Em we'd only stay in for a few minutes: just long enough for you guys to change out of your human clothes. Then we can order some pizza and relax - " Any further conversation was cut off as they both passed through the portal in the wall.</p><p>As he trudged after the others, Pierce felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over him. He stopped following, instead sliding ungracefully onto the couch and almost squishing Johnny in the process. The cat hissed at him, upset at the disturbance.</p><p>"I...apologize," Pierce wheezed out, closing his eyes against the vertigo. He could feel sweat trickling down the side of his face, but reached out a hand for Johnny, wishing to pet him as an additional apology.</p><p>The cat gladly returned to his spot, meeting the Daemos's fingers with his head and purring loudly. When the strokes did not continue, Johnny made a small noise of displeasure and looked up.</p><p>Pierce was leaning forward with his head in his hand, eyes closed. He was breathing heavily, something the cat had never seen him do before, not even when carrying Ava or Emerald. He gave a small concerned mew, a noise he repeated when it didn't elicit any sort of response from the towering man.</p><p>Johnny sniffed the Daemos, flicking his tail rapidly. He could sense that something was wrong, but had no way of knowing exactly what it was. At the same time, a sharp crackle sounded from the wall where his mistress and the other tall visitors had gone.</p><p>The cat hopped down, cautiously approaching the wall and sniffing it experimentally. For some reason, he could no longer pick up his mistress's scent. He glanced back at the Daemos on the couch, then took off down the hallway towards Emerald's room.</p><hr/><p>Emerald sat on her bed in her swimsuit, looking through her phone. Her clothes were folded neatly on the bed, waiting for her return after going for a quick soak in the Daemos "hot tub". She'd gotten quite a few pictures of the guys at the festival and was sorting through them for the best ones to keep. As she did, she found her thoughts flicking between each of them in turn.</p><p>Acsh was obnoxious and overbearing, still displaying all the traits of a spoiled brat raised to believe he was better than everyone around him.</p><p>Rhys was inquisitive and sensitive, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he took in everything around him.</p><p>Leif was...well, he was Leif. There was a certain vulnerability under his tough exterior, but he tried very hard to bury it under a veneer of unflappable bravado.</p><p>Noi was sweet and innocent, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement (and a small bit of fear) at every new experience.</p><p>And Pierce...</p><p>Emerald frowned as she looked through the pictures she had taken throughout the day. Was it just her imagination, or did he look...flushed? She zoomed in on the last picture they had taken, right before leaving the festival.</p><p>Yep, definitely flushed. And was that sweat on his face?  She'd been standing right next to him...how had she missed that?</p><p>Johnny suddenly jumped up on the bed, headbutting her hand. "Hey, what gives?! You almost made me drop my phone! Silly cat..." the veteran muttered under her breath, giving him a gentle push. The cat in question butted her hand again, giving a low meow that somehow sounded...concerned? That was weird. "What, did the guys leave something behind before they went to their rooms?"</p><p>The answering meow could have been interpreted as a "yes," if Emerald wanted to believe Johnny could understand her as a sentient being. "Well, then you'd better show me," she sighed, getting up and following him out into the living room.</p><p>The sight that greeted her was enough to almost make her drop her phone. Pierce was perched precariously on the couch, head in his left hand and his right resting listlessly beside him. He was breathing heavily, eyes closed and sweat dripping from the tip of his nose.</p><p>More worrying was the fact none of the others were anywhere to be seen.</p><p>"Pierce!" Emerald cried, coming over to his side quickly. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him up to meet her gaze.</p><p>Instead of answering, the Daemos flopped against the back of the couch, his head lolling back. He groaned softly, his eyes squeezing further shut as his breath shuddered in his chest. A sheen of sweat was visible on his face.</p><p>"Pierce?" She shook his shoulder again, but the Daemos didn't respond. "Dammit, why'd you have to do this now?" She looked around for any of the others, but they must have already passed through the passageway back to their rooms. A quick glance into Ava's room showed her the shorter woman was missing as well.</p><p>"I'll be right back," she assured the tall Daemos, making her way over to the portal -</p><p>- only to stop as her foot collided with the solid wall.</p><p>"Wait, what?" Emerald put her hand tentatively against it, surprised when it didn't give way and allow her to pass through. "Is the portal broken?" She smacked it a bit harder, frowning at the loud, empty thud that greeted her. "Why would Rhys close it up?"</p><p>A quick glance over her shoulder made up her mind for her. It didn't matter what was going on right now with the portal or the others: Pierce needed her help <em>now.</em> She made her way back to his side. <em>"Hey,"</em> she whispered, shaking his shoulder again. <em>"You awake?"</em></p><p>Pierce grunted softly in reply, his eyes cracking open to slivers. "Em...rald?" he groaned, trying to sit up. His arms began shaking even from that simple effort.</p><p>"Whoa, slow down!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest to force him back. She could feel how hard he was breathing, as well as how warm his skin was beneath his shirt. "Tell me what's going on."</p><p>"I feel...wrong," he wheezed out, swallowing hard. "I am...dizzy. Hot. Head...<em>hurts..."</em></p><p>"How long have you been feeling like this?" Emerald placed her hand on his forehead. He didn't feel <em>too</em> hot, but then again, she didn't know much about baseline Daemos physiology. She could feel the sweat, though.</p><p>"...since...the festival." He blinked, trying to open his eyes more but not getting beyond slits. "I thought...coming back would...help..."</p><p>"Okay, try to relax. I'll be right back." Emerald rushed towards her bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and running it under the cold tap. She returned quickly to the living room, hoping Pierce hadn't slid off the couch while she was gone: she didn't know if she'd be able to get him back up off the floor by herself if he did.</p><p>Luckily, the Daemos was still right where she'd left him. Johnny was curled up by his side, gently licking his hand. Emerald smiled at the cat, then carefully folded the washcloth and placed it on Pierce's forehead. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch.</p><p>"Hey, it's not naptime. I'm not sure what's going on, but you should probably try to stay awake for a little bit." The veteran sat down next to him, leaning in close. "Can you look at me, Pierce?"</p><p>It was a struggle, but he slowly brought his gaze to bear on her. "Where are... the others?"</p><p>She paused before answering. "They went through the portal, but it's not letting me through right now. Not sure why."</p><p>"Is...Princess Ava...with them?"</p><p>She nodded. "I'm sure she'll keep them from panicking too much. The portal might be closed because Rhys is so adamant about you guys conserving your remaining magic. Maybe he got distracted and let it slip for a bit, but I'm sure he'll get it going again soon."</p><p>"...okay..." he sighed, trying to draw a deeper breath which ended in a coughing fit. He leaned forward, the cloth falling from his forehead to the coffee table in front of him.</p><p>"Pierce!" Emerald rubbed his back, considering her options. She knew he needed help, but the only ones who could do anything were on the other side of a closed-off portal. The veteran briefly considered going to Mrs. Oates for help, but quickly changed her mind: the elderly woman was a trained nurse, so she'd pick up on anything out of the ordinary right away.</p><p>No, asking for outside help was too risky. She was on her own, whether she liked it or not. "Okay, Pierce? I'm going to go get some stuff ready for you in my room. Will you be all right until I get back?"</p><p>The tall Daemos fell back against the couch, resting his head on the back cushion. He nodded weakly, gasping for breath.</p><p>Emerald returned the gesture, flashing what she hoped was a reassuring grin as she stood back up. She carefully repositioned the cloth on his forehead, then turned and headed towards her room. It took every bit of her resolve not to sprint down the hallway.</p><hr/><p>After a few minutes, everything was ready.</p><p>Now dressed in a tank top and shorts, Emerald pulled back the covers of her bed. A fresh cloth with a bowl of cold water sat on her nightstand. Satisfied with her preparations, she went back to the couch to retrieve the Daemos. "Hey, Pierce?" the veteran murmured softly, putting her hand on his shoulder as she sat down next to him. "We need to get you up and into my room. Think you can help me out?"</p><p>He cracked his eyes open again. "I will...try..." He grunted as he tried to sit up, arms instantly shaking with the effort as the cloth slid off once again.</p><p>"Hey, slow down!" she cried, picking up his right arm and draping it over her shoulder. Once secured, she put her left hand on his broad back, feeling his shallow breaths. "We're going to stand up on the count of three, okay? One...Two...Three!"</p><p>Pierce had the presence of mind to grab the couch armrest with his left hand, actually offering some assistance to get upright. They both paused for a moment once he was standing, trying to determine if he would be able to walk down the hallway once he let go of his handhold.</p><p>Eventually, they decided to just go for it. Emerald helped Pierce practically stagger down the hall through her bedroom door, stopping in the doorway so he could regain his balance.</p><p>He panted heavily, trying not to lean too much on her. "I am... sorry...," he gasped, ashamed of how weak he was acting.</p><p>"It's not your fault, Pierce," she reassured him, giving his wrist a light squeeze. "It's okay to not feel well sometimes. For now, let's just get you to bed."</p><p>The Daemos was about to nod, then thought better of it. "Yes," he murmured softly, weakly tapping her hand to let her know he was ready to continue.</p><p>Emerald led him over to the bed, alarmed when she felt his legs begin to give out under him. She desperately launched herself forward, hoping to get him onto it before they both fell down. The result was... less than ideal. Pierce was lying on his stomach in the middle of her mattress, arms flung out to his sides. His left cheek was against the sheets, eyes closed as he breathed heavily. The veteran was slightly trapped under his right arm, face inches from his.</p><p>"Hey, you still alive?" She carefully extracted herself from his embrace, sitting up and tapping his shoulder gently.</p><p>"Y-yes..." Pierce murmured softly, eye opening blearily to look at her. "Are you...hurt?"</p><p>The veteran paused for a moment, then let out a breathy laugh. "I'm fine. It's sweet of you to ask, though." She looked back towards the end of the bed. "I'm going to take your shoes and pants off so you're more comfortable. Is that okay?"</p><p>He nodded, a barely-noticeable gesture. "Yes."</p><p>Emerald got off the bed and went to Pierce's feet, carefully undoing the fasteners on his boots before removing them. She noticed he wasn't wearing any socks. <em>'That's a little weird,'</em> she thought, eyebrows furrowed. <em>'Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen <strong>any</strong> of the guys wearing socks. Did Ava - '</em> She broke off her own musings as she came to a realization:</p><p>Ava never bought the Daemos any undergarments.</p><p>The veteran reached up and carefully glanced down the top of his pants a little. <em>'Yep. Definitely commando.'</em> She huffed out a small laugh as she remembered how Pierce had declared he didn't like the human clothing. <em>'Probably a bit pinchy around the zipper.'</em></p><p>Instead of continuing, Emerald returned to his side and gently put her hand on his back. "Hey, Pierce? I don't have anything for you to change into and I'm not going to leave you half naked in my bed, so I'm just going to help you get comfortable right now. But I need your help so I can lay you on your back. Okay?"</p><p>Pierce shakily began pushing himself onto his elbows even as the veteran rushed to get her arms properly around him. "Whoa, slow down! There's no need to rush...I'm right here." Together, the two of them got the large Daemos turned over. He fell heavily onto his back, letting out a soft hiss as he rested his arm over his eyes.</p><p>"I know, I know. Just give me a minute." Emerald pulled up the sheets to cover him, sitting down next to him once he was tucked in. She carefully wrung out the water from the cloth in the bowl. After folding it, she gently reached over and moved his arm away from his face. "I'd give you some of the fever medicine, but I'm not sure how you'd react to it as a Daemos."</p><p>Pierce let out a low hum as she put the cloth on his forehead. "That feels...nice." He looked up at her through barely-open eyes. "I forgot you know healing rituals."</p><p>She paused, then let out a low chuckle. "Yeah, I do. Luckily these things don't require magic, so  - <strong><em>eep!"</em></strong> Emerald's words were cut off as the Daemos suddenly grabbed her wrist, easily pulling her over onto him. He hugged her close, almost crushing her in his embrace.</p><p>Another low hum rumbled deep in his chest as his eyes fluttered shut. "You are nice and...cool..." Pierce snuggled further down under the covers, somehow still keeping the cloth on his forehead as he held the woman against his chest.</p><p>Emerald considered if it was worth it to try and separate herself from his grip, but almost immediately dismissed the idea. All she had to do was wait for him to fall asleep, then she'd be able to get up and -</p><p><em>"...sorry..."</em> came a  barely-audible whisper.</p><p>"Hmm?" The veteran looked up at him, folding her hands on his chest and resting her chin on top of them as she studied his face. He adjusted his grip, shifting to her lower back but still helping her maintain her balance. "What's wrong?"</p><p>
  <em>"I am...making things hard...for you..."</em>
</p><p>"Oh, no! It's not your fault you got sick and Rhys let the portal close up." Emerald reached up and ran a hand through his long hair. She knew what it was like to be sick and feel like you were bringing everyone around you down, so she could imagine what a strong Daemos like Pierce must be feeling. The veteran felt him relax further under her touch, making her wonder if he liked having his hair played with. "Just rest for now: I'll go check on the portal later."</p><p>The veteran felt herself smile softly when he didn't answer, sensing he was already asleep. But instead of getting up like she originally planned, Emerald laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. If he wanted to use her as a living ice pack, she didn't see any reason to deny him. Besides, it was a bit worrying how out of it he was. Ever since she'd first met him, Pierce had been a bastion of strength, even among the other Daemos. To see him so vulnerable reminded her he still had his limits.</p><p><em>"Sweet dreams, Pierce,"</em> she whispered, feeling herself drift off to the sound of his heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wait, what's this? An unexpected early update?!<br/>Why yes. Yes it is.<br/>Sorry I seem to be on a bit of a Pierce-centric theme right now. I'm apparently in a groove.<br/>Stay safe out there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wildest Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asch decides he has had enough of following the plan Rhys and Lady Grandma created for securing a new source of magic for Daemos.<br/>Why wait when there's a perfectly good human princess to be claimed?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lima ahoy, mateys!<br/>Prepare yourself for sauciness!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asch sat on his throne, lost in thought. The events of the day had been...enlightening, to say the least. Not only was Ava a powerful sorceress, she was also now revealed to be the daughter of two powerful human rulers. Her new status in his eyes as a princess had drastically changed his plans about how to proceed with the mission to secure a new source of magic for Daemos.</p><p>He frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows. <em>'There must be a faster way...'</em></p><p>"Prince Asch?" Pierce spoke up quietly. He had entered without being noticed, as usual.</p><p>"Hmm?" The Daemos prince roused himself from the light doze he had been in. While it was true he had his own chambers to rest in, the throne somehow helped him focus his thoughts.</p><p>"The humans have returned to their quarters for the evening. I am about to retire myself, but felt I should check in with you first."</p><p>"I've been thinking..." Pierce did not say anything, but straightened up slightly to indicate he was listening intently. "Since Noi no longer has access to magic, it would benefit him to hone more...practical means of combat. I would like you to spar with him tomorrow morning."</p><p>The former general bowed his head slightly. "Of course."</p><p>"Also, tell Rhys to take Leif on the taller prisoner's 'run' tomorrow."</p><p>"You do not wish to go yourself?"</p><p>He shook his head. "I have other matters that require my attention. I want Rhys and Leif to pay more attention to the number of humans they see while out. We need to get a better idea of just how many there are in this kingdom."</p><p>Pierce nodded again.</p><p>Asch lazily dismissed him. "That is all for now. Make sure the others have their orders and are <em>not</em> late." He watched him leave, then slowly stood. <em>'That should take care of any loose ends tomorrow,'</em> he thought, allowing a small, wicked grin to work its way onto his face.</p><hr/><p>The plan was simple.</p><p>Asch knew he needed to follow the advice Rhys had given concerning the humans here on Ee-urth. He also knew claiming Ava would be the fastest way to secure a fresh source of magic for Daemos. Finally, he knew keeping the others occupied would give him plenty of time to...<em>discuss</em> the situation with Ava.</p><p>It took everything the Daemos Prince had to wait until he heard Pierce and Noi beginning their sparring session in the practice room. Satisfied those two would be occupied for a considerable amount of time, he snuck out of the portal and carefully entered Ava's room, silently closing the door behind him.</p><p>The sight of the human princess asleep in her bed only reinforced his desire to claim her, but he knew he had to wait just a little longer. The last thing he wanted was for Leif or Rhys or even the other human female to discover him in here.</p><p>Luckily, both she and his knights were on top of their duties this morning. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Asch listened to the three of them getting ready, barely containing his impatience as he waited.</p><p>The moment he heard the lock click on the front door, the Daemos prince made his move.</p><p>Asch approached silently, studying the sleeping human as he came closer. Now that he had the opportunity, he took the time to study her more closely. Her hair fell loosely over the pillow, framing her face in a dark halo. For the first time, he noticed how low-cut her sleeping clothes were. Every breath seemed to only accentuate her curves further. She was so open, so vulnerable...</p><p>It would make this easy for him.</p><p>The Daemos prince sat on the bed, leaning over her as he moved some of her hair out of the way. She stirred slightly, letting out a soft groan but not opening her eyes. <em>'She's...beautiful,'</em> he thought, leaning down and gently <em>caressing</em> her lips.</p><p>The feeling was intoxicating. Asch found himself leaning in further, his hand carefully lifting up the edge of her shirt as he continued to taste her. A grin found its way to his face as he encountered only more skin under her clothing.</p><p>
  <em>'She is not wearing her source of power. She's left herself <strong>completely</strong> unprotected!'</em>
</p><p>Asch climbed onto the bed, straddling her body as he studied her. While it would make her easier to claim if she remained asleep, the Daemos felt almost insulted by her lack of interest in awakening. "Princess," he declared softly, leaning in closer to her face.</p><p>To his surprise, Ava opened her eyes almost immediately. "What do you want?" she murmured blearily, either not noticing or not caring about their current position.</p><p>"I have come to claim you as my mate." He met her gaze, smiling confidently. "You will be mine and allow me to have control of the humans of Ee-urth. In return, I will provide you with everything you desire and treat you like proper Daemos royalty."</p><p>"Claim as your...mate?" Ava's eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to consider his words. "You mean - "</p><p>"I mean you will belong to me, join your magic with mine, and - " He was cut off as the small human sat up suddenly, crushing her lips against his as she threw her arms around his neck.</p><p><em>"I was hoping you'd be the one to claim me,"</em> she whispered into his ear, pulling away to stare deeply into his eyes. She slowly laid back down, hands resting on either side of her head. <em>"Go ahead."</em></p><p>Asch felt something twist hungrily in his stomach as he laid down on top of her, planting a trail of caresses along her neck. His hands continued their explorations under her shirt, pausing as he reached the place where the mound of her breasts began to rise. <em>'Her skin is so soft,'</em> he thought, slowly pulling her shirt up until her chest was completely exposed.</p><p>The sight of her so open before him sent another pulse through his body, feeding the growing need in his groin. The Daemos prince hungrily claimed an erect nipple in his mouth, gently twisting the other between his fingers.</p><p>Ava responded immediately, arching her back into him and letting out a soft curse as she closed her eyes. Her hands wound their way through his hair, pulling harder as he continued his ministrations. Subconsciously, her hips began to grind against him, sending further sparks through his body.</p><p>Asch stopped suddenly, making Ava let out a dissatisfied whimper that was quickly cut off as he began to plant small <em>caresses</em> along her stomach as he made his way south. He flicked his gaze up to her when he got to the top of her pants.</p><p>The small human woman was propped up on her elbows, watching him intently through half-lidded eyes. Her lips were full and dark, parted slightly as she waited impatiently for him to continue.</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" he asked softly, meeting her gaze evenly.<br/>In response, she grabbed his horns and roughly tried to force his head down. "You already know," she growled hungrily.</p><p>"I want you to say it." Asch struggled to control himself, waiting for her to submit.</p><p><em>"Take me!"</em> Ava whispered harshly, giving his horns another unmerciful squeeze. <em>"Claim me, make me your own, take everything I - "</em></p><p>He grinned as he came back up, planting another caress against her lips even as he squeezed her breast in his hand. "All in good time, human." Seeing her aggression was turning him on so <em>badly,</em> but he knew it would be that much more satisfying when he claimed her.</p><p>In response, her hand trailed down his chest to the sash over his pants and impatiently began to tug at it. When it didn't yield, she instead grabbed at his crotch.</p><p>Asch quickly claimed both her hands, bringing them up to pin them over her head by her wrists. "Ah ah ah," he tutted, smirking as he stared into her eyes. "One step at a time." Securing both wrists in his left hand, his right began to trace its way back down her body towards her pants. He slowly wriggled his fingers under her clothing, somewhat surprised to find another mound covered in soft hair.</p><p>"Jesus <em>Christ,</em> Asch..." Ava murmured, grinding herself against him more vigorously as her breath came in harsh gasps. "Just...<em>do it</em>...already..."</p><p>The Daemos grinned as he reached lower, feeling a pleasant wetness cover his fingertips as she arched against him again. He brought his hand up, sniffing at the slick mucus-like fluid before giving it an experimental lick. His eyes grew wide, coming back to her face as his mind registered she was actively in heat...for him.</p><p>The human blushed darkly as she watched him, but didn't look away. <em>"Do you like it?"</em> she whispered huskily.</p><p>In response, Asch <em>caressed</em> her deeply, hand returning to her pants and deftly removing them in one smooth motion. <em>"Are you ready?"</em> he murmured softly against her lips. When she nodded, the Daemos quickly lowered his own pants.</p><p>He caressed her again as he aligned himself, preparing to enter when - </p><hr/><p>Asch jerked awake on his throne, almost falling out of it before he could regain his balance. To his horror, he realized he was <em>massively</em> aroused...and it was showing. He glanced around the room, relieved to find it was at least empty.</p><p><em>'What awakened me?'</em> he wondered in irritation, trying desperately to get himself under control. From downstairs, Asch heard Leif's annoying voice followed by Pierce's lower, softer tones. Based on what he could hear of their conversation, the Daemos prince gathered the two human women were still in the Spell Pool...</p><p>...which seemed odd to him. They were supposed to have left hours ago to their own space. If Ava was still in the water of the Spell Pool, it might explain why he had dreamed of her so vividly.</p><p>Asch sighed, carefully standing up as he adjusted his robes. He knew Pierce was entirely capable of keeping Leif off the humans, but he didn't want either of them to let any unnecessary information slip out. <em>"Rhys better be right about this courtship idea,"</em> he grumbled unhappily as he carefully made his way down the stairs. <em>"I don't think I can stand much more of this deception."</em></p><p>Or, judging from the state of his body, any more of these types of dreams...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, this summer has been a busy one.<br/>Updates are probably going to be reduced to every other week for the foreseeable future. Sorry about that.<br/>Stay safe out there and have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Exchange of Cultures (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew is President of the United States, and has been invited to a royal wedding in the UK, but is unable to attend because it occurs in the middle of his re-election campaign. Emerald's parents have worked as diplomats for a long time, so she undergoes training to be a bodyguard and ends up being assigned to Ava as private security. Both women know the two people getting married, so they manage to secure wedding invites for themselves. They manage to secure invites for the Daemos, who are curious to learn about human courtship and marriage customs.<br/>It's up to Ava and Emerald to keep the Daemos in check so they don't cause an international incident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, I've had such a huge case of Writer's Block. Didn't help that Back-to-School season is upon us again and is drastically more complicated this year than before.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So...what <em>exactly</em> are we doing again?"</p><p>Emerald looked up from the documents she'd been reviewing, cocking one eyebrow at Leif over the edge of her glasses. "Which part of this is confusing you? The event we're going to? The location? The traditions?"</p><p>"All of it!" He sat in a seat across the aisle, tapping his foot rapidly on the floor with barely-contained nervous energy. "We've been trapped in this 'air-plan' for way too long. Where are you taking us?!"</p><p>"We've already explained that, Leif!" Ava let out an annoyed huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "Seriously, how many times do we need to go over this?"</p><p>"Ava, chill. It's okay." Emerald returned her attention to Leif. "We've been invited to the wedding of Princess Alice and Tobias Doctant. Princess Alice is a cousin in the current royal family of England, so they're allowing her to have her wedding at St. George's Chapel and use Windsor Castle for the receptions. I know her because my mother was the ambassador to England when I was a kid and we met at boarding school."</p><p>"And I know Toby because his parents have always worked with mine on campaigns and stuff. In fact, I accidentally introduced him to Em a few years ago when he ran up and tried to give me a hug." Ava laughed. "She had him laid out on the floor before I could tell her he was an old friend and 'exuberant energy' is his usual mood."</p><p>"Hey, not my fault! You want me to be a proper bodyguard, that's the kind of reaction you're going to get when people run up on the only child of the President." She shook her head and resumed the explanation. "I ended up introducing <em>him</em> to Ally because she asked me if I knew, and I quote, 'any cool, non-threatening guys who can make me laugh'. I like to think I succeeded."</p><p>"So, <em>you</em> are the one who arranged this marriage?" Noi looked between the two humans, obviously trying to follow the trail of the story.</p><p>"Oh, definitely not. I just gave her Toby's contact info. The rest was entirely their own work."</p><p>"But then, why are we attending this marriage?"</p><p>"Ally invited us because we're friends. Also, because it's tradition for certain countries' leaders to attend such events, but Ava's parents are really busy with the current re-election stuff going on. So, we're going to represent them."</p><p>"Which is why it's <em>super</em> important you guys all behave yourselves!" Ava glared at the Daemos. "It took a <em>lot</em> of work to get five extra invitations to this thing, especially so close to the event. If you guys want to learn about human marriage, you absolutely <em>cannot</em> screw this up!"</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Leif scoffed. "I've snuck into <em>plenty</em> of parties and no one even bats an eye when someone gets assassinated!"</p><p>"How the <strong><em>fu-?!"</em></strong> Ava began, setting off a shouting match with the white-haired Daemos as Emerald began looking through the papers again. <em>'Thank <strong>God</strong> we convinced the pilots to close the cockpit door today,'</em> she thought, focusing on the stack of invitations at the top of the paperwork. She read over them again, comparing the information to the timetable she'd worked up that morning when she sensed movement from the corner of her eye.</p><p>Rhys was near the Emergency Exit door, his hand centimeters from the handle as he twisted his head, apparently trying to see around the corner of the window. <strong><em>"RHYS!"</em></strong></p><p>He startled, pulling his hand away as if burned. "W-what? I was curious about the outside. You said we are moving at incredibly high speeds, yet we barely seem to be moving from what I can feel."</p><p>"Didn't I also tell you that all of us would <em>die</em> if you opened that door while we were in the air?"</p><p>"Um...yes. Yes you did."</p><p>"So are you <em>actively</em> trying to kill everyone? Or is your curiosity just so overwhelming you just can't help yourself?"</p><p>"N-no! No..." The spectacled Daemos quickly returned himself to a seat, hands clasped firmly on top of his lap.</p><p>Without moving her gaze from Rhys, Emerald reached out and snagged the sleeve of Leif's shirt as he passed by. "And stop running around the plane before I find a way to hog-tie you into one of these seats! You tend to start 'phasing' around when you get worked up, and if you do that here, you will fall out and plummet to your <em>death!"</em></p><p>Leif looked absolutely offended. "How <em>dare</em> you touch me! I'll - !"</p><p><strong><em>"Leif!"</em></strong> Asch finally deigned to respond from his perch near the front. "Just listen to her. This 'air-plan' is a truly luxurious mode of transportation. I would dare say it is one of the most appropriate carriages we have ridden in yet."</p><p>The white-haired Daemos indignantly yanked his arm out of Emerald's grip, but stalked over and sat back down in his seat.</p><p>Noi, who'd taken the seat directly in front of Emerald across the table, looked worried. "I-is that t-true? C-could we actually...<em>die</em> if we're not careful?!"</p><p>She sent him a reassuring smile. "As long as you stay calm and just relax, everything will be fine. You're not doing anything wrong, Noi."</p><p>Ava came over, sitting next to the smallest Daemos. "You a bit nervous about flying, Noi?"</p><p>He nodded, visibly pale.</p><p>"You want to know a secret? I don't really like flying too much myself."</p><p>"Y-you don't?!"</p><p>Ava nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Yep. I'm okay when we're up in the air, but take-offs and landings always make me super anxious." She leaned against his shoulder a little, grinning. "How about we just sit here and be slightly worried together?"</p><p>Noi nodded, looking considerably calmer already. "I...would like that a lot."</p><p>Emerald watched the exchange, then turned her attention back to the paperwork. She got through a few more of the papers, but found her eyelid growing heavy. She put down the papers and stretched, feeling her back give a soft <em>*pop*</em> and letting out a groan as she glanced around to see what the others were doing.</p><p>Ava and Noi were still plastered side-by-side, the former showing the Daemos something on her phone to distract him from his fears. Leif had wandered over closer to them, trying to subtly look over her shoulder to watch as well. Rhys had moved over to Asch's side, the two of them discussing something quietly. The only one missing was...</p><p>"Where's Pierce?"</p><p>"Right here." Emerald jumped slightly, turning a little in her seat to see him standing just behind her. He cocked his head as he took the seat next to her. "You look tired."</p><p>She let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah. I've been staring at all these security reports, wedding itineraries, diplomatic ceremonies, party plans..."</p><p>"It sounds tiring."</p><p>"It <em>is!"</em> Emerald let her head fall back against her seat. "There's <em>so</em> much planning that goes into these things and everyone expects it to look so effortless, but of course no one wants to contribute anything themselves, and - " She cut herself off, taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes under her glasses. "Sorry, Pierce. Didn't mean to unload on you like that."</p><p>The large Daemos gave her an understanding smile. "Royal affairs can be quite stressful." He paused, looking thoughtful. "I have never done...well...in such situations."</p><p>"Not good at the diplomatic talking bits?"</p><p>He nodded. "Rhys is far better at this and usually handles these events."</p><p>Emerald gave a soft scoff as she straightened up. "Yeah, that sounds about right." She winced as she stretched her back again, retrieving the stack of documents from her lap. "You can hang out with me if you want. We still have a few hours until we land."</p><p>Pierce studied her profile as she looked over the papers. There were visible bags under her eyes, her hair slightly disheveled as she leaned her chin on one hand. Even as he watched, she suppressed a yawn and blinked heavily. "You should get some rest."</p><p>She shook her head. "There's so much work to do before we get there. I need to review these plans again and - "</p><p>Her objections were cut off as Pierce began to softly massage her back, taking special care to focus on the knots he could feel between her shoulders. <em>"We can assist you later, if you will allow it,"</em> he whispered, deftly taking the documents from her hand and placing them carefully on the table. <em>"For now, rest."</em></p><p>Emerald made a half-hearted attempt to recover the papers, but ended up leaning heavily against his shoulder instead. <em>"No...fair..."</em> she murmured, struggling to keep her eyes open as she reached out again.</p><p>Pierce took her hand, softly rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. <em>"Rest,"</em> he repeated, carefully helping her lie down and guiding her head to rest on his leg. He put a little more pressure on a particularly stubborn spot, earning a satisfied grunt from the taller human. He felt her relax against him, eyes closing as she finally allowed herself to take a break.</p><p>"Aww!" Ava cooed softly, bringing her phone up to take a quick pic. "That's <em>adorable!"</em></p><p>"Wondered when she was finally going to crack." Leif's expression was unreadable, but his focus was oddly unnerving.</p><p>"To be fair, she's been pretty busy taking care of all this wedding stuff for me." The shorter woman sighed, reaching over to retrieve the stack of documents. "With Dad's re-election campaign kicking up, I've been occupied with media appearances and junk like that, so she's had to make all the arrangements for us."</p><p>Rhys came up to join them, giving the former assassin a warning glare before reading over Ava's shoulder. "What is left to do?"</p><p>"From the looks of it...not much. Em's pretty much taken care of everything already." She shuffled through the pile, careful to keep them in the correct order. "Security measures at the chapel are all in place, the wedding itinerary is fairly straightforward - holy <em>crap,</em> she's even got everything time-stamped down to five-minute increments! - the ceremony notes look pretty simple..." Ava let out a small laugh. "She even has receipts and delivery confirmations for the gifts, right behind the reservation for our rooms at the hotel."</p><p>"Are all human weddings so complicated?" Noi looked worriedly at the papers.</p><p>"Royal weddings are a bit extra, but yeah. They can get pretty crazy." As she turned to the final page, the shorter woman let out a squeal of delight. "Oh my <em>God,</em> Em even scheduled the suit fittings for you guys!"</p><p>Rhys cocked his head curiously. "A...'soot' fitting?"</p><p>"Will it hurt?!" Noi visibly bristled like a cat, while Leif grinned maniacally.</p><p>"Is it dangerous?!"</p><p>"No!" Ava rushed to smooth things over. "You guys are going to have some people come and measure you for some clothes that fit you properly for the time we're here."</p><p>"What is wrong with the clothes we are wearing now?" At some point, Asch had come over as well, glaring down at her with a frown on his face. "Are you saying you have been keeping us in inferior garments this whole time?!"</p><p>"Prince Asch, please calm down. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for Ava's actions." Rhys looked back at her, his eyes sending a quiet warning that the answer better be a good one.</p><p>"It's simple: different events require different clothes. Haven't you noticed Em and I don't wear the same things every day? Humans have lots of different outfits for a variety of reasons." She paused as a thought occurred to her. "Don't <em>you</em> guys have different clothes you wear?"</p><p>Rather than answer her, Rhys leaned in closer to study the paper in her hand. "S-so...what sort of clothing will we be wearing?"</p><p>Happy for a way out of the conversation, Ava carefully put the pile down on the table and pulled out her laptop. "Prepare to have your minds <em>blown."</em></p><hr/><p>Pierce watched the exchange disinterestedly, his hand still working on the knots in Emerald's back while she rested. The conversation lost him a few times, but he understood enough to realize the human on his lap had everything under control.</p><p><em>"They still arguing?"</em> she murmured softly, eyes closed but eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>
  <em>"No. Ava is showing them the 'soots' we will be wearing on her 'compooter'."</em>
</p><p>The taller human let out a soft huff of laughter. <em>"As long as they're staying out of trouble, I'm fine with it."</em> She sighed happily as Pierce's fingers sidled up her neck, gently massaging as they went.</p><p>
  <em>"How long did all this take?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mmm...about three months, give or take.The last month has been absolutely insane, though, since we had to get you guys added to the Guest List."</em>
</p><p><em>"I apologize. We did not mean to cause you any inconvenience."</em> Pierce put his fingers at the base of her skull, carefully massaging the knot he found.</p><p><em>"Oh no, it's...fine."</em> She gave another satisfied grunt as he worked it loose. <em>"As long as you guys listen to me and follow the plan, everything should work out okay."</em> A long yawn managed to escape, ending with her giving a little shudder. <em>"Sorry about that: not sure why I'm so tired."</em></p><p>He placed one hand on her forehead. <em>"Sleep. I will make sure you awaken before we arrive."</em></p><p>It was a suggestion Emerald gladly accepted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So glad to finally get the beginning of this one out.<br/>Apologies for the long hiatus. Went on vacation, but didn't actually get a lot of rest.<br/>Stay safe and stay hydrated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Halloween Hijinks (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hay bale maze.<br/>A dragon's hoard worth of candy.<br/>An invitation to a party.<br/>All in all, the perfect recipe for disaster on the horizon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, this is just like the maze at the Fall Festival?"</p><p>Emerald looked between the two Daemos with her, thinking about how to best explain. "Sort of. The Fall Festival maze was more of a 'spooky scary skeleton' type of event, whereas this is more child friendly." At their confused looks, she let out a small laugh. "It won't have anyone hiding inside trying to scare us: it's just a maze."</p><p>Rhys looked a little disappointed. "I wish I could have experienced the other maze properly."</p><p>"Don't worry. Maybe next year we can go visit again as a group and take our time to explore it properly."</p><p>Pierce glanced behind them, noticing Leif and Asch seemed to be competing against each other at one of the booths. Noi, Ava, and Marlene were cheering them on while shoveling more of the candy into their mouths as quickly as they could. "The others seem excited about the games."</p><p>Following his gaze, the veteran laughed again. "Yeah, the sugar's probably hitting them pretty hard right about now. They'll be able to keep themselves occupied while we take a break and do the maze." She led them to the entrance, motioning for them to go first.</p><p>"You do not wish to lead us?" the spectacled Daemos asked, tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>"No, I think I'll let you two figure it out. This maze tends to be almost the same every year and I don't want to spoil it for you guys." She flashed him a challenging grin. "Of course, it shouldn't be any problem for you, Rhys."</p><p>Bolstered by her words, he took the bait and marched on ahead. Pierce looked between the two of them, then followed along.</p><p>Emerald shook her head as she tailed after, the smile on her face growing a bit wider. In a way, it was refreshing to see them all having fun outside of the apartment: it definitely made her job a lot easier. As long as everyone stayed inside the confines of the park, she was certain everything would go smoothly.</p><p>Naturally, the peace didn't last.</p><p>Emerald continued to follow along behind Pierce and Rhys, the latter confidently navigating his way through the maze. The large Daemos went along dutifully, his attention on the other people they passed on their way towards the center.</p><p>It seemed a lot of the kids were disappointed in the lack of planning for the party, so they'd taken to making up their own games. A large crowd of them apparently decided the hay bale maze looked like an obstacle course from a new video game called "Bumbling Buddies" and were running around the corners trying to get to the middle first.</p><p>A small group of young teenagers came barreling along, pushing their way through and jostling the veteran into the side of the maze.</p><p>"Excuse you!" she called after them in annoyance, trying to pick herself up from where she'd fallen. She was suddenly stopped when a sharp pain hit her across her temples, making her instantly dizzy. "W-whoa..." she muttered, awkwardly taking a knee and supporting herself with one hand on the ground.</p><p>"Emerald?" Pierce knelt by her side, one hand already under her shoulder to help her keep her balance. "What is wrong?"</p><p>"I'm...stuck..." she tried pulling her head away from the hay bale, only to let out a soft curse and wince in pain. "What is - ?"</p><p>"Remain still." Rhys was on her other side, one hand on her back as he tried to keep her from moving. "Your horns appear to be a bit more realistic than we intended." She heard him swallow hard. "D-do I have permission to touch them?"</p><p>"Huh?" Emerald began turning her head to face him, but was stopped as Pierce's hand was at her cheek to hold her still.</p><p>"Please do not move. It will only hurt you further." The Daemos general paused, also apparently uncomfortable. "Rhys needs to touch your horns, but it is, uh..."</p><p>"Do whatever you have to, just get me out!" She let out an involuntary shudder. "This is getting <em>really</em> uncomfortable." There was silence for a moment, then the veteran felt fingertips ghosting over where the horns were stuck in the bales. A few soft tugs, then a hand on her shoulder gently pulling her away.</p><p>"A-are you alright?" To her surprise, Rhys was blushing and avoiding her gaze.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine now." Emerald carefully stood up, giving her head an experimental shake and relieved to find she was finally free. Both Daemos quickly jumped up as well, looking around as if afraid someone had seen them. "What's got you two so worked up?"</p><p>"Touching horns, for Daemos, is...um..." For once, the spectacled Daemos seemed at a loss for words.</p><p>"It is a...private thing," Pierce finished, noticing his hand was still under her shoulder and gently letting go.</p><p>"Oh, so it's - " She cut herself off, annoyed to feel a blush creeping onto her own cheeks. "Okay, well...thank you both for helping me out. How about we just focus on finishing up this maze before Asch gets bored and burns down the entire park?"</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"Yes."</p><hr/><p>"Oh, you've got to be <em>shi-"</em> Emerald barely cut off the curse, taking in the scene before her.</p><p>As expected, Rhys had made short work of the maze. It turned out there was another booth at the center giving out more goodie bags to anyone who managed to complete the challenge, along with directions for a shortcut back out to the park. Weighed down with even more sugary prizes, the last thing the veteran expected to find was the chaos playing out now.</p><p>The others had somehow managed to win almost every game in park, piling up all of their own goodie bags at the top of the playground. Asch sat atop it, idly picking out treats and devouring them as he watched Leif and Ava setting up what looked like an obstacle course for Noi and Marlene to run through. So far it consisted of several of the hay bales from the maze, although it looked like they were aiming towards one of the benches to use as a hurdle.</p><p>Rhys let out an exasperated sigh. "Should we initiate Damage Control?"</p><p>The veteran nodded tiredly. "Yeah, I think they've all had enough candy for one evening. We'll probably need to bring some of it back to the apartment just to bribe them into following." She sighed as well. "Let's get them all rounded up and tell Mrs. Oates where Marlene will be, then we can go home."</p><p>Pierce nodded. "Okay."</p><p>The spectacled Daemos copied the gesture. "Leave it to us."</p><p>While Pierce and Rhys went to gather the other Daemos, Emerald approached Ava and Marlene. "Hey, you two! Having fun?"</p><p>The shorter adult started guiltily, a crazed look in her eye as she turned to face her roommate. "Hey, Em!" She gestured behind her. "See, I kept them occupied and out of trouble and now we're making an obstacle course and no one's been set on fire and - "</p><p>Emerald stepped forward, putting a hand over Ava's mouth. "Okay, okay. I get it." She shook her head, a wry grin on her face. "You guys all finished up with the party? From the looks of Asch, you guys got a pretty good haul."</p><p>Marlene ran up, nodding vigorously. "We got <em>soooooo</em> much candy! Asch and Leif won a bunch of games and made a big treasure pile. Like a <em>dragon!"</em></p><p>"Oh yeah?" The veteran removed her hand from Ava's mouth, kneeling down to straighten the girl's princess hat. "Everybody sharing nicely?"</p><p>"Yeah! Leif wanted to keep everything for him and Asch, but Ava distracted them so Noi and I snuck in and took some of the bags for ourselves!" She pointed to a nearby bush. <em>"We hid them over there!"</em> she whispered dramatically.</p><p>Noi chose that moment to run up as well, practically vibrating from the candy sitting in his gut. "Em, this place is <em>amazing!</em> There are so many tasty things to eat and so many interesting humans to look at and so many - "</p><p>"Noi, hon," she interrupted gently, taking his hands in hers. "I know you're really excited and have about ten pounds of candy running around in your veins, but I need you to focus." She waited while he (somehow) managed to rein himself in. "I think you guys have seen just about everything there is here, so how about we go home and I show y'all some special Halloween shows on the TV?"</p><p>His eyes lit up brighter than the lanterns strung up across the trees. "There's <em>more</em> things to do during Halloween?!"</p><p>"Yep. So the sooner you guys get all your stuff together, the sooner we can get going."</p><p>Marlene tugged her sleeve gently. "We get to keep <em>all</em> the candy?!"</p><p>"As long as you can carry it, it can come along."</p><p>"Guys, <em>move it!"</em> Ava grabbed both of their hands, dragging them back towards the play area. "If we're too slow, someone else might find our stash and take off with it!"</p><p>Emerald watched them scatter off towards their treasures, letting out a huff of laughter. A quick glance over at the playground showed Pierce and Leif gathering the additional candy bags while Rhys was in deep conversation off to one side with Asch. As she looked on, Noi and Ava ran up, the former boosting Marlene up on his shoulders so she could climb up and start tossing more of the bags down to them. <em>'Takes care of that,'</em> she thought, turning to find Mrs. Oates and her Crochet Club booth.</p><hr/><p>"... so, I'm taking Marlene and the others back to the apartment. They've had so much candy, they'll probably be bouncing around for the next three hours. I'll make sure she drinks some water and has a few crackers before the Sugar Crash hits."</p><p>"Oh, Emmy, you don't need to do all that. I'm sure you have some plans with your Boy Toys later tonight, don't you?" The elder gave her a sly wink. "You wouldn't have put so much effort into your costumes if you weren't planning on going out and showing them off."</p><p>"Mrs. Oates..." Emerald paused, taking a deep breath through her nose before continuing. "I promised you I'd keep an eye on Marlene while you were busy with the party. If you want me to take her out for some proper trick-or-treating, I'm more than happy to - "</p><p>She let out a happy laugh. "I'm just teasing you, dear. I know you've been so busy with Ava and your friends, you haven't had any time to yourself. Marlene will be fine with Ava in the apartment, and I'll come pick her up as soon as we're done here."</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean, I can always - "</p><p>"No, no. I insist." Mrs. Oates patted the taller woman's arm affectionately. "You go out, take some of your friends if you want, have some fun. The world won't end if you let loose for one night, Emmy."</p><p>Before she could answer, Marlene ran up and wrapped her arms around her grandmother. "We're gonna go watch Scooby Doo in Ava's apartment!" she announced excitedly, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. Emerald noticed several bags clutched tightly in her hands.</p><p>"Oh really?" The old woman smoothed out her granddaughter's hair. "That sounds like a lot of fun!"</p><p>"It will be!" Ava siddled up with all five Daemos, each of them loaded down with the last of the candy. "These guys don't have Scooby Doo where they're from, so everyone's excited to watch some old-fashioned cartoon mystery-solving." She tugged at the veteran's arm. "Come on! We're gonna miss the start if we don't go now!"</p><p>"Okay, just let me - "</p><p>"Have fun." Mrs. Oates gave Emerald one last wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"</p><hr/><p>"You all settled?" Emerald leaned over the couch as she passed a bowl of popcorn to Ava and Marlene, then a second one to Asch, Leif, and Noi. All of them had claimed the entirety of the living room, equipped with salty snacks and large glasses of water. Rhys had removed the shorter woman's horns almost as soon as they'd gotten back to the apartment while the little girl had gone to the bathroom to get changed into her pajamas.</p><p>"Yep." Ava took the bowl, placing it on the blanket wrapped around her and Marlene. "You sure you don't want to join us?"</p><p>The veteran shook her head. "I've pretty much seen every Scooby-Doo episode ever made. And as much as I enjoy your company, I'm overdue for a night out to see some of my other friends." She grinned widely. "Plus, have you <em>seen</em> how awesome this costume is?! I'd be stupid not to go out and show it off a bit."</p><p>"What time you think you'll be back?"</p><p>"Probably sometime before one. I volunteered to help clean up the park tomorrow, so I can't get too loaded." She looked to the Daemos on the couch. "You guys good to go?"</p><p><em>"Shh!"</em> Leif and Asch whispered harshly, eyes glued to the TV as the theme song began to play.</p><p><em>"We're good. Thanks, Em!"</em> Noi added, flashing her a quick grin before focusing back on the show.</p><p>Emerald shook her head, a grin on her face as she took in the scene in front of her. Satisfied they'd all be okay while she was out, the veteran turned and walked towards the front door...</p><p>...only to stop suddenly as she saw Pierce and Rhys waiting for her. "I thought you two went through the portal. You guys need something before I leave?"</p><p>"We would actually like to accompany you to your event," the spectacled Daemos answered simply.</p><p>Pierce nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Oh." The veteran was taken aback: she definitely hadn't been planning on doing more babysitting for the evening. However, the open curiosity on their faces was enough to change her mind. She let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sigh. "Okay, then." Emerald walked by them towards the front door, motioning for them to follow. "Let's go. I'll fill you in on the details of the party on the way there. Just stay close to me and you should be fine."</p><p>The small grin on her face grew wider. "You two are in for a <em>real</em> treat."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, look at that. I'm back!<br/>Good luck to everyone getting back into the School Season. Stay safe, stay hydrated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Snuggly Sick Day (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah, Fever Dreams. Turns out, Daemos get them too.<br/>And Pierce's aren't exactly the "fun and wacky" type...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the only thought running through Pierce's mind as he led his troops among the forest. It seemed like every single tree was alight, the leaves replaced with embers that danced through the darkness. Most of them were new recruits, fresh from training and visibly uncomfortable in the battlefield. Many weren't even from the kingdom of Daemos itself: they'd been "recruited" from some of the nearby villages to serve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"General P-Pierce?" a wavering voice piped up from behind him. "A-are we g-getting close?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The large Daemos spared a glance over his shoulder. A small female, barely large enough to fit into the armor she wore, was panting as she followed closely. Her entire posture communicated barely-controlled panic, but to her credit she met his gaze evenly. "We will regroup as soon as we are clear of this fire."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded, almost jostling the helmet from her head in the process. A few of the others nearby also seemed encouraged by his words and passed the information to the rest of the squad. Almost imperceptibly, everyone began to pick up the pace.</em>
</p><p>'Good,' <em>he thought, satisfied with their progress. He wasn't sure what had started the fire, but knew there should be an outpost just on the other side of the next hill. If his troops could just make it there, they'd - </em></p><p>
  <em>Any further thoughts were cut off as a sudden explosion caught him off guard to his left. Instinctively, he leapt to push the smaller soldier out of the way as he felt a wave of heat approaching from above...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Pierce groaned, shifting slightly in Emerald's bed as the dream took a turn. A sheen of sweat was forming over his body, his eyes scrunching up as if he was in pain. The movement was enough to stir the veteran from her own light slumber, but she found herself pinned to his chest by his strong arms still wrapped around her.</p><p><em>"Pierce?"</em> she whispered cautiously, reaching up to check on the cloth still on his forehead. It was grossly warm, so she took it and placed it back in the bowl on the nightstand. She was relieved to feel the water was still fairly cool, indicating she hadn't been asleep for too long.</p><p>Emerald carefully wrung the water out with one hand, bringing the washcloth back over and carefully dabbing the sides of his face and neck. He groaned softly and leaned into her touch, but didn't appear to be awake.</p><p><em>"Can you hear me?"</em> she whispered again, only to be rewarded with another groan. Pierce's grip on her waist tightened, but he didn't respond.</p><p>
  <em>'Wonder what he's dreaming about?'</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Pierce shook his head to clear it, worried when his vision did not refocus. He was keenly aware of a heavy pressure on his chest. Heat surrounded him on every side, beating him down and making it hard to breathe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More worrying, none of his troops seemed to be anywhere nearby. He wasn't sure if they'd been scattered by the sudden explosion or if they'd simply decided not to serve the kingdom of Daemos anymore. Either way, the general was in a very vulnerable position.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the female soldier he'd been talking to not two minutes ago. She stared at him, eyes full of fear and panic, as he reached out one hand towards her. "Come..." he ordered softly, meeting her gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked down at him, apparently weighing her options. A muffled call from out of Pierce's field of vision caught her attention as she looked past him. A quick glance down at him again, and he saw the determination harden in her eyes as she shook her head. Without a word, the small woman threw her helmet and ran off, leaving him at the mercy of anyone who might come along.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Emerald let out a soft grunt as Pierce nearly crushed her in his grip, a low groan rumbling deep in his chest. He twitched, nearly dislodging the fresh cloth from his forehead. He seemed to be having some sort of nightmare, but the veteran wasn't sure if it was safe to awaken him.</p><p>"Pierce." She carefully reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, trying not to make a face as she felt the sweat coating her hand. "Hey, I don't know what you're dreaming about, but it's probably not a very good time." She didn't bother hiding the smile that bubbled up. "Why don't you wake up? I promise I'm a better conversationalist than you might think."</p><p>The Daemos general didn't answer her, instead grunting as his dream seemed to shift gears. Under his breath, she heard him murmur <em>"W-wait..."</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Pierce groaned as he opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in his quarters. He was a bit worried to find he had no memory of how he'd gotten off the battlefield, nor what had become of his wayward troops. A thick layer of bandages wound tightly around his chest, the pressure almost painful against his still-raw wounds.</em>
</p><p>'Why wasn't I healed?' <em>he wondered silently, groaning as he brought himself up to a sitting position. Even that small movement was enough to cause a few purple smears to appear, knocking some of the breath from his lungs as he pressed a hand to his side.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Careful," came a soft warning from the side of his bed. Rhys stepped forward from the shadows, his face serious. "You took a fairly hard hit out there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What...happened...?" The Daemos general carefully shook his head, trying to force his missing memories back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You led your troops through an unsecured area and were caught in an ambush. Instead of assisting, your troops decided to abandon their duties and defected back to their villages. We have located several of them, who are currently awaiting judgement."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I...understand. I take full responsibility for my actions and any delays I may have caused in Prince Rhal's plans."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your fate has already been decided," came another voice from the doorway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pierce's blood ran cold as the Crown Prince approached, his face unreadable in the dim light. "You will take tonight to rest while we waste our own time hunting down your wayward troops. At first light, you will 'discipline' them before taking up your new duty as one of Asch's personal knights."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am...being demoted?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Think of it as a reassignment. As it seems you are no longer able to handle multiple charges, perhaps your attention will remain focused on one instead." Without another word, Rhal turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, allowing the door to slam shut behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rhys cleared his throat softly. "I am under orders not to assist in your healing, but I will do what I can to help you rest until you must fulfill your duties tomorrow." He placed his hand against the large Daemos's forehead. "Rest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pierce tried to object, but found himself falling back onto his bed, completely unable to move. "What...did you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rest, Pierce. You have a very full day tomorrow."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Pierce's eyes shot open as he sat up, gasping for breath. He quickly lifted his shirt, checking himself for the injuries from his dream before he remembered where he was. From the floor by the side of the bed, Emerald's head cautiously rose as she stared at him.</p><p>"Hey..." she murmured, watching him carefully. "You okay?"</p><p>The Daemos took a few shuddering breaths, trying to get his bearings. After a few moments, he sighed and lowered his shirt back down. He made a visible effort to stop his hands from shaking. "I...apologize, Dame Emerald. Are <em>you</em> okay? I did not mean to - "</p><p>The veteran sat next to him on the edge of the bed, retrieving the washcloth from where it'd fallen and gently dabbing the sides of his face. "Hey, it's okay. It seemed like you were having some pretty intense dreams there."</p><p>He leaned into her touch, savoring the cool of the cloth on his skin as he let out a soft hum of satisfaction. "They were...memories."</p><p>Emerald nodded in understanding. "Yeah, those fever dreams are no joke." She brushed the hair out of his face. "Do you want to talk about them?"</p><p>Pierce paused, obviously debating with himself. "It was...from when I was still a general. On Daemos."</p><p>The veteran paused, barely perceptibly, before resuming her ministrations. "I didn't know you were a general." She let out a soft chuckle under her breath. "Although, I guess that does explain why you are the way you are."</p><p>He looked at her with visible shock. "You...are not intimidated by my status?"</p><p>Another soft chuckle. "Look, if we were on your world, I'm sure I'd be thoroughly impressed and defer to you in whatever way you Daemos think is acceptable. However, you're on Earth. Furthermore, you're like me: a veteran. We don't exactly inspire reverence wherever we go." She paused, looking a little forlorn. "That tends to be reserved for Active Duty military."</p><p>"On Daemos, it is considered dishonorable to be removed from the military." Pierce frowned, mind filled with memories from the past. "I am lucky I was allowed to serve Prince Asch instead of being executed. I -"</p><p>Emerald gently put her hand on his chest, pushing him so he lay back down on the pillow. "Shh, it's okay," she soothed, smoothing out his hair and laying the washcloth on his forehead. "Let me go get you something to drink, then we can talk some more." She gave him a gentle smile as she headed towards the door to her room. "I'm just going to check on the portal and get you a glass of water. Just...try to get some rest. Okay?"</p><p>He nodded, watching he go before closing his eyes, savoring the feel of the cool cloth against his skin. <em>'She did not react as I expected,'</em> he thought, allowing himself to relax a bit. <em>'Still, she adjusted well to the news. She is truly a credit to her position.'</em></p><p>The veteran quickly returned, a somewhat worried expression on her face. He frowned, thrown off by the change. "Is everything all right, Dame Emerald?"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, no...everything's okay." She gave him a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "The portal to your guys' 'personal space' is still closed." Emerald sat down next to him on the edge of the matress, motioning him to sit up a bit as she held out a tall glass of water.</p><p>"Rhys has still not restored access?" Pierce sat up carefully, leaning back against the headboard.</p><p>"Not yet, but I'm sure he has everything under control." Another reassuring grin as she helped him take a large gulp of water. "Besides, Ava's with them, so they probably haven't even noticed yet. She probably has them all chilling out in the 'hot tub', wondering where we are."</p><p>The Daemos nodded, swallowing the water hard before groaning softly. "These human clothes are uncomfortable..." he murmured softly, tugging at the bottom edge of his shirt.</p><p>"Do you want the shirt off? I can help you with that, but I don't think you should take off any more." Emerald let out a soft sigh as she motioned for him to lift his arms over his head. "I really wish there was more I could do for you, but I'm not sure how Daemos would react to Earth medicine."</p><p>He grunted as the tank top passed over his head, shuddering slightly at the blast of air hitting the sweat on his skin. "That is...better." Pierce met her gaze tiredly. "I will recover with rest. You do not need to worry about me."</p><p>To his surprise, she let out a light chuckle. "Hate to break it to you, but with Ava on the other side of the portal I don't really have anything else to occupy myself with right now. You're here, you need help, I can't do anything else, so..." Another shrug of her shoulders. "...here we are." She put the glass on the nightstand, then motioned for him to move over.</p><p>He complied, but didn't immediately lay down on the pillow again.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>"It's wet." The Daemos made a face.</p><p>Emerald put her hand on the pillow, immediately pulling away again while mirroring his expression. "Ew. Yeah, you probably don't want to lay on that anymore." She tossed it to the floor, watching as it landed next to the door. "I'll toss it in the laundry later when I change the sheets. But in the meantime, you don't have anything to - "</p><p>To her shock, Pierce wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling his head into her lap and letting out a satisfied sigh. "This works."</p><p>The veteran was shocked for a brief moment, but then sighed and grinned. "You <em>really</em> must not be feeling well if you're being this clingy." She wrung out the cloth again, then gently moved his hair out of the way and dabbed at his face. "At least your fever seems to be breaking. That's some good news."</p><p>He gave a soft grunt, leaning into her touch as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, so we've moved beyond words, now?" Emerald rested the cloth on his forehead, gently running her hands through his hair and along his back. "Fair enough, I suppose. Go ahead and get some more sleep." She paused for a brief moment. "Do you want me to try waking you up if it seems like you're having a bad dream?"</p><p>Pierce shook his head carefully, so as not to dislodge the cloth. "I am sorry I knocked you down earlier. It was not my intention to - "</p><p><em>"Shh..."</em> she whispered, holding one finger against his lips. <em>"You don't need to apologize for that. It wasn't your fault."</em> She leaned back against the headboard, continuing to play with his hair. <em>"Go to sleep."</em></p><p>He briefly thought about arguing with her, but the feeling of her fingers on his head had a hypnotizing effect on him. He allowed himself to drift back to sleep, feeling more secure than he had since coming back from the Fall Festival.</p><p>Pierce felt as though he could stay here forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. An Exchange of Cultures (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody! Sorry for the long hiatus...I really don't have an excuse. Just a bit of writer's block and a whole bunch of stuff happening in my life.<br/>Things are still a bit crazy, but I'm just happy to be back and writing some. Sorry if a lot doesn't happen in this chapter. Just...be patient. Adventure lies ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumping.</p>
<p>Emerald slowly opened her eyes, head slightly fuzzy as she tried to figure out why everything was shaking. To her immediate embarrassment, she felt Pierce's muscular thigh beneath her cheek, his hand holding her shoulder tightly as the bumping continued.</p>
<p>She immediately sat upright, startling the poor Daemos who in turn only held her close to his chest as the rattling kept on. "Emerald, please be careful! It isn't sa - !"</p>
<p>"Pierce." The bodyguard pushed away and took his head in her hands, turning him to face her. "It's okay. The plane is just hitting a little turbulence. We're perfectly safe. There's nothing to worry about." She glanced over quickly to see what Ava had done to calm the others down, only to discover the shorter woman holding on to both Noi and Asch in a deathgrip. Rhys and Leif were sitting in the seats across the aisle, the former looking very concerned while the latter had an almost-manic smile plastered on his lips.</p>
<p>"Really, Ava?" Emerald sighed, holding onto Pierce's hand as she turned to face everyone. "I know you get a bit freaked out during flights, but you could've at <em>least</em> tried to calm them down...or maybe woken me up?"</p>
<p>She shook her head tersely. "You needed to sleep." The barest hint of a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. "And you looked kind of cute cuddled up to Pierce."</p>
<p>"...be that as it may, all the guys look pretty upset. Did you tell them <em>anything</em> about what's going on?"</p>
<p>As if on cue, the overhead comms kicked to life. <em>"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are just about out of the turbulence and are currently on target to land at London Airport. It is currently 1422 local time, local weather is an absolutely lovely 75 degrees Fahrenheit and surprisingly sunny for this time of year. Please make sure any loose items are secured and remain in your seats. We will be landing in approximately ten minutes."</em></p>
<p>Emerald rubbed the bridge of her nose under her glasses, giving Pierce's hand another gentle squeeze before releasing it as she reached over and collected her papers. "Okay, here's what's going to happen: the plane is going to land. Once we get to the gate, some of the palace staff will meet us outside and take us straight to Windsor Palace to meet with Ally and Toby to go over the wedding plans again and smooth out any last-minute wrinkles."</p>
<p>Ava opened her mouth to ask a question, but the taller woman held up a hand. "I've already arranged for a separate group of staff to get our luggage and stuff to the hotel. Once we're done with the planning, we'll go get the guys fitted for their suits before going to the hotel for the evening."</p>
<p>Rhys nodded his head appreciatively, even if he still looked a bit fearful. "As usual, you seem to have everything under control."</p>
<p>Noi swallowed hard. "A-are you s-sure we're safe? It's very b-bumpy right now."</p>
<p>"It's just the air passing along the wings of the plane." Now that Emerald was awake, Ava seemed more relaxed and willing to help as she gave the smallest Daemos's hand a squeeze. "Feel that? It's already getting smoother."</p>
<p>The taller woman tuned her out as she finished putting the papers away, slowly becoming aware of Pierce still pressing against her side. <em>"Hey, you okay?"</em> she whispered, leaning in a little closer.</p>
<p>He nodded stiffly, eyes fixed firmly on her face. <em>"I apologize for my earlier behavior. I did not mean to...act like that."</em></p>
<p><em>"It's okay."</em> She let out a sigh. <em>"I should've explained it a bit better to all of you. But hey - "</em> She nudged his shoulder gently with her own. <em>"Thanks for letting me get that nap in. I definitely feel a lot better now."</em> A soft chuckle. <em>"Sorry for falling asleep on you. It probably wasn't very comfortable."</em></p>
<p>Her actions shook Pierce out of his earlier paralysis, bringing a slight blush to his cheeks as he sat back in his seat. "Oh, uh...of course."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Leif called out, fixing both of them with a hard stare. "Are we there yet?! It was exciting when I thought we were gonna die, but now I'm bored again!"</p>
<p>"Oh, calm down." Ava rolled her eyes, settling back into her seat as she extracted her hands from Asch and Noi's grips. "You know, not every minute of the day needs to be filled with near-death experiences. Why don't you just chill out for once?!"</p>
<p>Rhys nodded, trying to regain his usual calm demeanor. "I agree. Now that Emerald is awake and reassured us, we should all calm down and just see what happens next. I will admit, I am looking forward to observing the marriage rituals you humans have here on Earth."</p>
<p>"Well, as I said before, royal weddings are a bit more over-the-top and rely on a lot of ceremony, but they're still pretty neat." The shorter woman grinned tightly when the plane gave a small shudder as the landing gear came out. "As long as you guys listen to me and Em, everything should be a lot of fun!"</p>
<p>Emerald nodded, visibly leaning into Pierce's shoulder to reassure him as the plane rocked lightly. "Just...try to stay focused. Okay?"</p>
<p>The Daemos all nodded (some more grudgingly than others) their agreement. "You can count on us," Rhys assured her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Almost immediately, that promise seemed to be tested.</p>
<p>It wasn't enough that the plane was stuck in security limbo for nearly twenty minutes, making everyone more nervous as they were stuck inside. The gaggle of extra security waiting as they deplaned made nearly all of them visibly stiffen...</p>
<p>...except for Emerald, it seemed. She stepped forward confidently to greet the dark-suited man at the front of the group. "Hey Jones. How's everything been going so far?"</p>
<p>He nodded curtly towards her. "Vichana. Preparations are on track so far...no thanks to the last-minute 'guests' your charge decided to add."</p>
<p>The taller woman took it in stride as she held out a small stack of papers. "I think you'll find everything in order here." She looked past him over his shoulder. "Are your people ready to take the bags on ahead? We need to make sure we're on time for our meeting with Princess Alice and Mr. Doctant."</p>
<p>Jones nodded again as he made a small gesture, taking the papers and giving them a quick glance as several other people surged forward towards the cargo compartment of the aircraft. "They are already waiting for you at Windsor Palace. However..." he trailed off, taking in the Daemos. "I must say, it is rather...irregular...for guests to be privy to such meetings. Perhaps it would be better if we arranged for your guests to wait for you at the hotel?"</p>
<p>Emerald shook her head firmly. "I assure you, their presence will not be a hinderance to the preparations. I take full responsibility for their behavior while in the presence of the princess."</p>
<p>Jones paused, meeting her eyes. "Really? That's a rather...bold statement. Are you positive?"</p>
<p>She met his gaze without blinking. "Of course. You know my track record: I can assure you they will not cause any disturbances."</p>
<p>Ava gave a small nod next to her, stepping forward. "I'll make sure they don't do anything rude, Mr. Jones." She gave a well-practiced smile. "Besides, Em and I have known both Princess Alice and Tob - Mr. Doctant for a number of years. We would <em>never</em> bring in anyone untrustworthy."</p>
<p>Emerald winced slightly at her words, but quickly recovered. "If it's all right with you Jones, we'll be on our way. Is the car ready, or do you need us to sign off on the bags?"</p>
<p>Jones paused for only a moment before shaking his head and giving the barest of smiles. "No, I will take care of things here. As usual, you have everything in order, Miss Vichana. I will make sure your luggage is delivered safely to your suite at The Lanesborough."</p>
<p>She returned his smile. "Thank you, Jones. I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal?"</p>
<p>"Of course. See you tomorrow."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the Daemos followed the two humans towards the car, they found their thoughts somewhat chaotic by what they had just witnessed.</p>
<p><em>'Ava and Emerald are guests here, yet they seemed to completely command the interaction back there,'</em> Rhys mused, studying the two human females as they walked ahead. <em>'It seems they have more power than we originally gave them credit for.'</em></p>
<p><em>'Ava took control of that situation masterfully,'</em> Asch crowed to himself, sneaking a glance at the shorter woman with approval. <em>'Of course, I would expect no less from my future mate.'</em></p>
<p><em>'They're both SO COOL!'</em> Noi gushed to himself, eyes almost sparkling as he followed along behind the others.</p>
<p><em>'This is BORING! When's the ceremonial hunt begin?!'</em> Leif glowered at the others, trying not to let his impatience show.</p>
<p>Pierce followed closely behind <em>Emerald, sparing a quick glance over his shoulder at the human she had called "Jones." 'She handled that other human so easily. It is rather impressive how she was able to subdue him.'</em> He felt himself puff up slightly with pride: she was a credit both to her species and her position.</p>
<hr/>
<p>None of the Daemos seemed particularly bothered as they got into the limo ahead of the two humans. "They're being so <em>good!"</em> Ava gushed as she watched them enter the vehicle.</p>
<p>"Hey, chill," Emerald warned softly. "They're not like the Queen's corgis: don't treat them like pets."</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>relax."</em> The shorter woman stuck out her tongue, but quickly found her mouth covered by the taller woman's hand. <em>"Hey! What the - ?!"</em></p>
<p><em>"Shhhh!"</em> Emerald gently shoved her into the car, quickly closing the door behind them before tapping on the glass divider. "Don't you remember where we are?! The Paparazzi are literally <em>crawling</em> everywhere and I don't feel like bailing your ass out of trouble today!"</p>
<p>Ava frowned, but settled herself between Noi and Leif as the limo pulled out. "Fine, I guess." She crossed her arms over her chest, full-on pouting. "You know, we have them back home too, but you don't freak out like this when they're being obnoxious..."</p>
<p>"That's because I have a pretty good handle on what <em>those</em> ones are going to do. I'm not sure how trigger-happy they are over here, especially with the wedding coming up in two days." The taller woman gave her a pleading look. "Just...try to be nice when we're out in public. Please? For me?"</p>
<p>Ava gave one last half-hearted glare before sighing and nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, we're going to attract a <em>lot</em> more attention than usual with these guys: best not to give them any extra ammo if we can help it."</p>
<p>"Ammo?" Noi tilted his head inquisitively. "Is there a chance we're going to be attacked?!"</p>
<p>Leif pulled out his knives, his smile almost as sharp as the blades. "Is it time for the hunt?!" he practically growled, twitching in anticipation.</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't know you humans here shared such a custom with us!" Rhys sounded enthusiastic, but his eyes betrayed a rather worried look at this previously-unknown level of violence from the two women.</p>
<p>"Whoa-whoa-whoa! <em>What's</em> this about hunting?!" Ava glared at the Daemos. "No one's doing any hunting!"</p>
<p>"Oh, are we not allowed to participate?" Asch seemed disappointed. "But I guess that makes sense: only the newlyweds are supposed to deliver the killing blows. On Daemos - "</p>
<p><strong><em>"No one is hunting anything!"</em></strong> Emerald took a deep breath, trying to rein in her emotions as she clenched her fists on her lap. "Look, just put the weapons away." She pointed a finger aggressively at Leif. "So help me, if you <em>ever</em> do that again while we're here in this country, I'll <em>find</em> a way to chuck you all the way back to whatever world you came from myself!"</p>
<p>The former assassin gaped at her in disbelief. "You...you can't! You don't have any magic!"</p>
<p>She leaned closer, voice dropping to a deadly quiet. <em>"Try me..."</em></p>
<p>Rhys waved a hand between the two of them. "Do what she says, Leif. I will <em>not</em> tolerate you ruining this chance to observe the marriage rituals of this world!"</p>
<p>Asch nodded. "I agree: this is a rare opportunity we have, and I will be very upset if we are not able to watch."</p>
<p>Leif flicked his gaze between the three of them before sighing angrily and putting his knives away. "Fine..."</p>
<p>Ava let out a relieved sigh, glancing over at Noi and giving him a slight smile. "No one's going to attack us, Noi. It's just a figure of speech: it doesn't mean we're in danger." She let out a nervous laugh. "Em likes to exaggerate sometimes. Let's just relax and enjoy the ride. Okay?"</p>
<p>The smallest Daemos let out a light giggle, settling back in his seat. "Okay!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rhys sighed heavily, leaning back against his own seat in silent relief. <em>'That was too close,'</em> he thought, glancing over at the two human women. <em>'Emerald sounded ready to actually <strong>fight</strong> Leif, which would have ended disastrously. I am not sure if even Prince Asch would have been able to separate them had it come to that.'</em></p>
<p>The Prince in question leaned in closer to his advisor. <em>"Do you think she could actually do that? Send us back to Daemos?"</em></p>
<p><em>"I am not sure, your Highness. From what I have seen, neither Ava nor Emerald seem capable of wielding magic. But that might be because we have been fortunate enough not to incite them to action."</em> He nodded slightly towards the taller woman. <em>"If either of them were capable of it, I would most certainly believe it to be Emerald. She seemed ready to take on Leif without a single hesitation."</em></p>
<p>Asch scowled as he looked at her. <em>"I will not allow <strong>anyone</strong> to interfere with our mission here. Do you understand?"</em></p>
<p>Rhys nodded again, barely noticable. <em>"I understand, your Highness."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not sure if I'll be able to maintain a weekly update schedule with this one-shot series, but I'll definitely try my best.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>